<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Take It by Glitchy_Frills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945471">Please, Take It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Frills/pseuds/Glitchy_Frills'>Glitchy_Frills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, BATIM, Darkiplier - Freeform, batim au, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, shawn flynn - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Frills/pseuds/Glitchy_Frills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Bendy and The Ink Machine AU)</p><p>Things were already strange enough at Joey Drew Studios.</p><p>Then a mysterious man appeared from the painting. </p><p>The artist didn't know what to make of him just yet. </p><p>Could something be coming? Was this all just a sign of the end? </p><p>Or maybe it's a new beginning...</p><p> </p><p>(Inspired by MythicaliityCosplay and CuttyRen's Shawn Flynn and Darkiplier cosplays on TikTok)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkiplier/Shawn Flynn, Dawn - Relationship, Shawn Flynn/Darkiplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909171">Dawn of The Rose</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutty_Ren/pseuds/Cutty_Ren">Cutty_Ren</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d think that after having this mysterious man around for a while that he would have gotten used to him but no, Shawn was still extremely cautious of the man from the painting called Dark. </p>
<p>It was supposed to be just another day at the studio. Design ideas came in, ideas were scratched, and like normal, ink was spilled. But sitting at his desk Shawn could feel the eyes of Dark boring into his back. </p>
<p>“Don’t ya have anythin’ better to do then watch me like that?” He turned away from his latest idea to glare at the man standing in the corner of the room. </p>
<p>Dark just grinned and shook his head, not saying a word. </p>
<p>It had been like that for days. Some days he spoke to him, wanting to know more about him and some days he just watched. His dark watching eyes sent shivers up Shawn's back. He had asked him when he first appeared what he wanted. His answer was something Shawn didn't expect. Dark wanted a companion. So much so that he had spelled him. Forcing his body to do what he wanted. It took so much fight on his part to combat it and break the hold. Dark found that amusing as well as impressive. So much so that he didn’t feel the need to do it again since. Though Shawn could tell that Dark really wanted to try again. Sometimes he felt Dark’s lingering gaze focused on him so much that his skin felt like it was on fire.</p>
<p>Shawn did his best to ignore him but he couldn’t shake the feeling of the kiss they shared the other night. Lying to others was one thing but lying to himself was harder to do. He couldn’t deny that the man in the corner didn’t stir up emotions that he did his best to conceal from the judgmental world. </p>
<p>Turning away from Dark after receiving no verbal answer he returned to the work that laid before him. The Bendy dolls wouldn’t paint themselves. The thought of one of the Bendy dolls coming to life and painting faces on the others made me laugh. He hadn’t noticed that he was softly laughing to himself but Dark had. </p>
<p>Dark noticed how Shawn’s smile changed how he looked. Slowly he walked towards the artist to look carefully and quietly over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“What an odd looking demon,” he commented, looking at the toy Bendy model Shawn had on his desk as a reference. The deep low voice startled the toy maker so much it caused him to practically jump out of his seat, sending his paintbrush flying into the air. </p>
<p>“Could ya not sneak up on me like that!” He huffed as he bent down to pick up his brush from the floor. “Gonna give me a heart attack.” </p>
<p>“My apologies.” </p>
<p>Dark’s face only displayed a smirk that Shawn would have gladly slapped off his face if only he could work up the nerve to do so. Looking at him Shawn couldn’t tell if he was sorry or just humoring him. He was about to question Dark’s apology but decided to calm his shaken nerves. Without saying a word, Shawn walked to where his messenger bag hung on the coat rack in the corner of his tiny office. </p>
<p>Dark watched with curiosity as he saw Shawn pull out an unmarked glass bottle of amber colored liquid.<br/>
“Medicine?” </p>
<p>Shawn chuckled, “You could say that.”<br/>
Taking the cap off the bottle and placing it to his lips he  took a very long swig of his favorite kind of ‘medicine’. He expected more questions but Dark stayed quiet. Watching Shawn as he took one more drink before returning the bottle to it’s hiding place. </p>
<p>Stretching as he walked back to his desk he could feel the whiskey start to send a warm relaxing feeling through his body. His muscles relaxed as he returned to work, finally able to ignore the being that continued to watch him closely. </p>
<p>Dark was curious as to why the artist felt the need to drink so early and at his place of work. At first glance he thought the liquid in the bottle was some sort of medical remedy but when Shawn opened the bottle the familiar scent hit him. It was whiskey. A strong one at that from the relaxed look of Shawn’s face. </p>
<p>“Should you be drinking while at work?” He finally asked, breaking the silence with his deep calming voice. </p>
<p>Shawn took a minute to compose his answer. Ignoring how Dark’s voice sent emotions he didn’t want to deal with through him. </p>
<p>Without looking at him he answered, “Once ya’ work here long enough ya’ tend to develop a habit or two.” </p>
<p>No comment. </p>
<p>So he continued. “Joey Drew isn’t the easiest man to work for.”<br/>
Picking up the Bendy doll he looked at it, examining it carefully his mind brought up an old memory. Mr. Drew had made a big fuss when he tried to give the dolls a more attention grabbing look. Now he was back to giving the little demons a smile that just didn’t seem right to him. Needing the job he didn’t put up much of a fight. </p>
<p>“Arse.” Shawn said under his breath as he put the Bendy doll back down and continued to paint smile after smile on sheets of thick white paper before attempting to paint them on the waiting dolls. </p>
<p>Dark just stood by the desk and continued to watch the artist work. He thought it best to keep any concerns he had to himself for now. With the whiskey in Shawn’s system he wasn’t going to get any real answers. Even though he truly wanted to question him some more. He wanted to know more of the man that received the painting that held him in waiting for so long. Shawn must have been special in some way. The toy maker was somehow able to break the trance he tried to place on him. The last one to have done that went mad which is why he himself ended back in the damn painting. Yet, Shawn sat there with his mind still his own. </p>
<p>“What an unusual creature you must be,” he whispered. Dark’s head tilted to the side as he looked Shawn up and down, taking in what he could see of him.</p>
<p>“What are ya’ mumblin’ about now?” Shawn released a frustrated sigh as he put his paintbrush in an inkwell that he had on his desk. For a moment he felt like he was alone. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. After rolling his shoulders to release some tension he finally made eye contact with Dark for the first time that day. Looking into them was like looking into an abyss; so dark. Yet a peculiar thought crossed his mind. He felt like he wouldn’t mind falling into that abyss and getting lost. As quickly as that thought flooded his mind he shook it out and broke the look they were sharing. </p>
<p>“Very unusual indeed,” commented Dark. This time he made sure Shawn could hear his words. </p>
<p>Shawn turned back to face his desk and the sheets of paper covered in creepy smiles. “What are ya’ talkin’ about? What’s unusual?” He questioned without looking directly at Dark. He didn’t know why but looking at him seemed to cause strange thoughts. </p>
<p>“Just some observations. You seem to be very special, Shawn.” Dark reached out to lightly touch Shawn’s shoulder but the second he left Dark’s touch he stood from his chair. “Unique,” his hand was floating over the space Shawn’s shoulder would have been. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch me.” The words came out weaker then he would have liked them to sound. </p>
<p>Dark moved elegantly around the chair, lightly touching the roughly finished wood with his fingers as he made his way closer to Shawn. </p>
<p>Looking behind him Shawn saw there was nowhere to go. He cursed his tiny office space as his back hit the wall. Dark was prolonging every step he took. His face looked like it was carved out of stone, beautiful yet emotionless. But his eyes were a different story. His dark eyes were full of determination and passion. Shawn did whatever he could to avoid looking too long. Looking behind him for a moment, mentally wishing things were like in the cartoons for the demon he painted. That somehow a door would magically appear behind him, giving him an escape. But no such luck. Dark was getting closer. His hand was about to reach for him when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shite!”</p><p>Shawn frantically pushed Dark back. Grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the door. <br/>“Stay behind this door and stay quiet,” he hissed quietly. </p><p>Dark was taken aback at how commanding he sounded and decided to do as he said. Rolling his eyes and nodding that he would comply. <br/>Taking a rushed deep breath he calmly opened the door slightly. There, not really paying attention but rummaging through a bag he was holding, was Wally. Wally Franks was supposedly the attendant and designer of some ink machine that Mr. Drew was making but most of the time Wally could be found walking around the studio doing his other job… janitorial. </p><p>“Wha- what do ya need, Wally?” Shawn was trying his best to keep calm. But standing in the doorway, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he was probably didn’t come across as calm. Thankfully Wally wasn’t really paying attention. That’s probably why he was always losing his keys. </p><p>Still rummaging through the bag he grumbled out in his Brooklyn accent,” Sammy’s lookin’ for yous.” </p><p>A flood of a different kind of nerves came over Shawn at that moment, “Really?” He squeaked. Clearing his throat a bit, hoping no one caught his voice cracking, “What for?”</p><p>“How’s am I suppose to know?” He sounded irritated. Giving up on looking through his bag for whatever reason he began to rant, “I’m supposed to keep some newfangled machine in working order, clean up after yous so called artists, and now yous all want me to play messenger boy?” </p><p>Shawn tried to interject and apologize but Wally just kept ranting that he just gave up and let the man continue. <br/>After what was only a few minutes Wally finally paused but Shawn didn’t take it as his chance to say anything. Wally reaches up for his flat cap, takes it off his head and used it to point at Shawn for emphasis as he said, “You’lls all see. One day I won’t be here to kick around. I'm outta here!” </p><p>Shawn watched as Wally stormed down the hall. When he was clear out of view he took a step outside his door to see if anyone else was around. His level of the studio seemed to be oddly quiet. Thinking nothing of it he stepped back into his office and closed the door. With his back pressed against the door and his eyes shut he took a deep sigh of relief. </p><p>Dark cleared his throat loudly, “Who is this Sammy?”</p><p>Shawn’s eyes darted open and he pushed himself off the door almost stumbling not just over his feet but his words, “Music man… director.” The word director came out louder then he would have liked.  <br/>He was trying to make his way back to his desk when Dark stepped in front of him, a sly smirk on his face. That took Shawn by surprise and he halted and took a step back. <br/>Wanting to avoid whatever was going through Dark’s head he stammered on trying his best to keep his voice sounding normal and factorial, “Sammy Lawrence is the music department's director.” </p><p>Tilting his head to the side with a slightly puzzled but intrigued look on his devilish face, “Why would the director of the music department be looking for you, a toy maker?”</p><p>Shawn scoffed, “What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p>Dark hadn’t intended for his words to be insulting. But from the look on Shawn’s face that’s exactly how they were received. <br/>“I was only implying that he’s the head of a different department.” </p><p>Shawn rolled his eyes at Dark’s lousy attempt at backtracking. Still standing in his way he saw this as an opportunity to have another dose of ‘medicine’. <br/>Turning on his heels he headed for his bag. As he was about to take a sip he was interrupted as Dark placed a fingertip over the opening. </p><p>“A department head is looking for you. Is this really a time for you to be drinking?”</p><p>“One, ya are not my boss,” said Shawn while with his free hand took hold of Dark’s finger and removed it. “And two, anytime is a time to be drinkin’.”</p><p> He glared at Dark as he took an extra long swig from the bottle. A small hiccup escaped him and diminished any feeling of dominance he was experiencing at the moment. Without looking towards Dark, who was watching him with an exhausted look, he shuffled back to his desk with the bottle still in his hand. Back at his desk he took a few more drinks. </p><p>Dark couldn’t stand for this, letting out an over exaggerated sigh he marched over to Shawn’s side and took the bottle from him. In doing so he almost caused the somewhat intoxicated man to fall off his chair. </p><p>“That’s mine!” he shouted. “Give it back!” He reached out towards Dark, fumbling a little to regain some of his balance. </p><p>“Do you hear yourself?” Dark questioned loudly. “You sound like a child!” <br/>His words fell on deaf ears. </p><p>“Give it back!” Shawn shouted as he attempted again to retrieve the bottle. </p><p>Dark took a step back towards the door with his arm holding the bottle stretched out trying to keep it out of Shawn’s reach. <br/>“Enough,” he said firmly, his voice laced with frustration. “Stop this behavior this instant.” <br/>How was this the person to have received the painting? Dark was having trouble seeing the virtues that he earlier had begun to discover in Shawn. </p><p>The two struggled, both relentless in their own mission. Shawn, in retrieving his property and Dark, in trying to keep the bottle out of his reach. </p><p>Dark was beginning to grow tired of this and decided to take further action. He had been keeping the bottle upright to keep it from spilling the liquid that resided inside but he no longer cared to do so. With a quick motion he turned the bottle upside down. </p><p>Time seemed to slow down and Shawn watched the amber liquid spill from the bottle onto his office floor. <br/>Stepping away from Dark, he kept his eyes focused on the whiskey that his hard earned money working in this sweatshop animation studio painting smiles on little demons day after day with little to no appreciation paid for. <br/>He could feel the blood rushing to his face, sobering him up. His fists balled at his sides he finally allowed himself to muster up the anger he had been holding in since this man appeared. </p><p>“Fuck you!” He didn’t even look up at Dark as he shouted, not caring if anyone on the floor heard him. “That was my whiskey ya just spilled all over the damn floor! Who do ya think ya are, huh?!?” </p><p>He was breathing heavily as he shouted. He tried to keep himself together most of the time but even he had a limit. Dark had most certainly crossed it. The toy maker didn’t have much but what he did have he valued and did what he could to make sure he kept it. Then this person comes out of a painting that was delivered in a mysterious way and now his belongings and way of life are being turned upside down. </p><p>“Why are ya even here?” Shawn was breaking. He couldn’t take much more of this, “You stand around lookin’ at me in that sultry way that makes me wanna throw myself out a window.” As he said this his mind added that he would also like to throw himself into Dark’s strong arms but now was not the time for that conversation. “Then on the rare occasions that ya do speak to me ya sound like a damn fortune teller!” His voice got louder and higher as he ended his rant. </p><p>Dark remained composed. This was the first time Shawn had shown any sort of rage. It took him by surprise. <br/>“May we sit and talk, please?” His voice was calm and level. He didn’t want to upset the man more than he already was. Dark saw the way he was carrying himself, he didn’t want to push him over an edge. He knew where that could lead and he didn’t want Shawn to have the fate he’d seen others have. </p><p>Unclenching his fists Shawn reached for the flat cap he was wearing and angrily scrunched it in his hands.<br/>“No! No we can’t because I don’t wanna!”</p><p>“Please,” Dark asked again, slowly advancing towards Shawn with palms up in surrender. “Let’s just sit and talk.”</p><p>Shawn didn’t want to be anywhere near Dark. As he advanced Shawn backed away, angrily shaking his head ‘no’, until he bumped into his chair. <br/>“Answer my question,” he shouted. </p><p>“Not until we are both sitting down and calm.” </p><p>“Like hell!”</p><p>“Shawn, please…,” Dark was starting to lose his patience. “Don’t make me-,” his words were cut off by Shawn.</p><p>“No, I’d rather stand!” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Shawn’s words sounded like a bratty child arguing and refusing to do what they were told. </p><p>Dark had had enough. </p><p>“I said SIT DOWN!” Dark’s powerful voice seemed to echo in the small room.<br/> It startled Shawn into falling to the floor taking the chair down with him. He looked up at Dark with horror in his eyes. His mind began to race. He needed to get out of there. </p><p>Dark saw the look that he had caused. He was about to reach for the man on the floor but it was too late. Swiftly placing his hat that had managed to stay in his grip, Shawn began to scramble his way to the door on his hands and knees. He managed to be quick and avoided Dark. </p><p>Caught off guard by the other man's reaction, Dark was unable to fully form words or attempt to stop Shawn from fleeing. All he seemed able to do was watch Shawn stumble to his feet using the coat rack for leverage, then grabbing the doorknob to leave. But before he did he looked back one last time and the look Dark saw sent emotions, he rarely felt, racing through his body; heartache and regret. </p><p>He was about to say something when Shawn finally opened the door, making his way out and slammed it shut behind him. Leaving Dark alone in his office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t sure how long he stood there. His body wasn’t like anyone else’s. His body wasn’t like Shawn’s or the strange angsty fellow with the urge to flee. His body wasn’t anything like theirs. It didn’t feel time moving like others would. But yet he stood there, feeling as if he’d been there for hours, looking at the door that had slammed shut to open again so he could apologize for hurting the Irishmen. He somehow felt regret for his actions. When Shawn had left he felt like a part of him left too. </p><p>He didn’t like this. Not one bit. </p><p>Finally realizing that Shawn wasn’t coming back anytime soon he walked back to where the frame that held the painting leaned against a wall. Looking at it his mind drifted. The one that received the painting before had gone mad. Unable to handle the hold his spell of control had on his soul. </p><p>‘Poor human,’ He thought. </p><p>The short time he had with him was nice. But when the human decided his fate Dark hadn’t felt anything. Sure he didn’t want their time to end how it did but he learned long ago that fate was fate. Soon after the loss of that man he was banished once again into the painting to wait for another worthy enough. </p><p>“Damn Seer. She knew that this journey was going to be tedious.” He complained out loud to the empty room. “She probably knew NO ONE could handle me!” He took hold of the frame wanting nothing more to break it and rip the canvas apart. He raised it up high but after a moment placed it back down gently. Destroying it wouldn’t solve anything. If things ended like before and he actually destroyed the painting his being would have nowhere to reside. His existence would be no more. <br/>He backed away slowly, looking at the place he somewhat called home. Taking a deep breath and releasing it too quickly he decided that he couldn’t take another moment standing in front of it. </p><p>Quickly turning on his heels he headed for the door. As he was about to reach for the doorknob he stopped mere inches from touching it. His heart sent the emotion he felt when Shawn stormed out of the room. Flooding him all over again. </p><p>“Enough,” he growled to himself and placed his hand on the doorknob, opening the door, and stepped into the hallway. </p><p>He wasn’t sure what time it was but it must have been after hours for the studio because it was eerily quiet. Taking the opportunity he began to walk the halls. A few lights were left on and he could hear the faint hum of a generator. There wasn’t much to explore on the level he was on. He saw offices with their doors open and a few desks placed in nooks throughout the hall.  Random posters with encouraging yet somehow threatening words littered the walls. Poster after poster of Bendy and his friends Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel encouraging whoever was reading to “Keep Working!” Dark ignored the chilling sensation the images gave him and continued down the hall making his way to wherever the end maybe. </p><p>Reaching what he assumed was the end he saw the entrance to Shawn’s side of the floor. A very large sign declaring this to be the entrance to Heavenly Toys in the middle of two staircases. Heavenly wasn’t the word he’d used to describe the toys the studio made but he shrugged it off and continued to explore. </p><p>He found several ways to go. Soon he found himself in a very odd space. He looked around the room taking in what occupied the space. He saw the machine that he overheard the man called Wally was talking about. Pedestals were placed all around and on each one there seemed to be some sort of totem. The room gave off an eerie vibration making him feel uncomfortable. Walking to each one he reached what he assumed was Shawn’s. A little toy figure of the grinning demon. He placed his hand over it, feeling Shawn’s creative energy, assuring him that this was from the artist. </p><p>Enjoying the energy he allowed his mind to wander. Closing his eyes he could see Shawn painting the toy. Making sure every detail was perfect. Looking it over more than once. Taking pride in what he accomplished. Then confidently bringing it up here and placing it on the pedestal. </p><p>It was a loud clang and the sound of distant orchestra music being played that brought Dark out of his relaxed moment. Groaning out loud for being interrupted he reluctantly stepped away and quietly headed towards where the sound came from. </p><p>The sound led him to what looked like to be a very unreliable lift. Stepping into it took a bit of convincing but his curiosity won. Looking over the buttons he saw that the music department was on level three. Pushing the button for level three the lift jolted and then smoothly carried Dark to the corresponding floor. </p><p>When the lift arrived the music got louder. Unlatching  the gate he stepped out and cautiously looked to both sides. Taking tentative steps he followed the music. He was soon greeted by a sign that read ‘Music Department’ surrounded by music notes and records. More confident in where he was going he kept forward. Taking in the surroundings. The floors didn’t look very different from each other. Though there seemed to be more paper scattered around then on the others. He picked one up and saw that it was sheets of music. He tried to read the music but it didn’t seem to be making sense. The notes on the sheet didn’t flow together. Giving up on trying to make sense of it he put it down on a desk and continued his exploration. </p><p>The music was getting louder. </p><p>Turning a corner he could see that from one of the offices a light was on. Stepping closer he finally saw the giant sign declaring that it was the office of Sammy Lawrence, Music Department Director. <br/>Dark felt another rush of emotion. One that he knew and hated. Jealousy.</p><p>In the office was the man that Wally said was looking for Shawn. He wasn’t stupid. He saw how Shawn had reacted. He was curious as to what was so special about this mere human that Shawn’s cheeks flushed a bright red at the thought of this Sammy looking for him. A reaction he wished he had on Shawn. </p><p>The music stopped. </p><p>Doing his best to step lightly Dark inches closer to the slightly open door. Without the music playing he needed to take caution. He didn’t want to bring attention to himself just yet. Getting close enough to the door that he could hear as well as peek inside wasn’t too much of a challenge. It seemed that Mr. Lawrence's attention was occupied. <br/>Dark could see the man pacing back and forth in his office. He seemed to be mumbling to himself but Dark couldn’t make out if what he was saying were actual words. Leaning in towards the door a bit more Dark could see that Sammy was holding an inkwell in his hand. <br/>Sammy raised the inkwell in a toast-like fashion and shouted out, “He will set us free!” <br/>And in one swift motion, with his head tilted back he put the inkwell to his lips and gulped down the ink. </p><p>Dark was taken aback by the sight of a human drinking ink. <br/>‘Was alcohol not enough that he has now resorted to drinking ink of all things?’ His mind questioned. </p><p>Finally seeing enough he stepped away from the door not noticing that there was a music stand opposite where he stood and knocked it over. </p><p>“Damn,” he quietly cursed. </p><p>Looking back towards the door he could see Sammy’s shadow dance on the floor. He was coming to see what had made the noise. Surveying his surroundings Dark didn’t have much to work with. Taking the chance he sprinted towards the nearest corner  and held his breath. Hoping that Sammy didn’t see him. </p><p>“Who’s out there?” Sammy called out. “Come out now!” </p><p>Dark rolled his eyes. Wanting to do as he said but thought better not to. <br/>Moments passed until Dark heard Sammy close his door and the sound of keys rattling. Sneaking a quick look Dark saw Sammy lock his door, jiggle the knob for reassurance, and walk down the hall in the opposite direction. <br/>He listened to his footsteps on the wood floor fade. Once he was sure that he was alone he began his journey back to Shawn’s office. <br/>As he walked back he couldn’t get the phrase that Sammy shouted out of his head. ‘He will set us free’. Who was this ‘he’ that Sammy was referring to? Was it the ink that he’d been drinking talking? Dark chuckled to himself at the particular thought. <br/>Finding himself back at the Heavenly Toys entrance he couldn’t help but wonder what other strange things reside within the walls of Joey Drew Studios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without opening his eyes he sat up in his bed. The sheets were still somewhat made since when he arrived home he made no effort to untuck them and actually get into bed. Instead he flopped onto his bed, still dressed in his work clothes, and let the overwhelming feelings of the day finally wash over him. Letting them take him under into a deep restless sleep. </p><p>Running his fingers through his very sweaty hair he realized that he also didn’t open the window. Unable to take the stuffiness of the room much more he forcibly got up from his bed and over to his bedroom window. It was a little resistant but he managed to get it open. </p><p>Greeted by a cool morning breeze he sat down on the floor and leaned against the windowsill to enjoy it. Getting lost in the sounds of the city below was a thing he enjoyed doing. The sounds of people greeting each other as they made their way to wherever they were going. The sound of ringing bells on the doors of shops opening and closing. A newspaper boy calling out the morning headlines as loud as his lungs could to grab the attention of the businessmen rushing to work. </p><p>He wished that he could stay in his small loft all day. Drawing and painting whatever he wanted. Letting creativity lead him in any direction instead of working for a crazy, two bit, mediocre cartoonist. He’d even settle for teaching art. The thought of having students come up to him to say they forgot their homework or that they messed up on their painting had a smile creeping onto his face. But it soon faded. </p><p>He took a deep reluctant sigh. Sadly that wasn’t something he could do right now. Right now he was a toy maker. It helped pay the bills.</p><p>‘Toy maker’. The words in his head sounded the way Dark had said it when he questioned why the music director was looking for him. Lifting his head off the windowsill he grumbled, “So what if I'm a toy maker. People smile when they see my work. I bring a little spark of joy to them when they see a grinning bendy doll.” Rolling his eyes he added, “Sure they don’t know it’s my work but I know it and that’s enough.” </p><p>He was about to add more to his list of validations when he heard light tapping on the fire escape outside his window. Lifting himself up a little to see what it was he was greeted by a familiar sight. </p><p>“Top of the mornin’ to ya, Sam!” He reached out with his palm up and placed it on the fire escape, helping the creature up to the windowsill. </p><p>“Sorry I didn’t open the window last night,” he apologized as he gently placed him on the windowsill next to him. “Rough day.” </p><p>As if it understood, the small gray rat with one eye squeaked at him. The rat had shown up a few days after he moved into the loft. It had frighted Shawn at first but after a few failed attempts at trapping him he decided to call a truce. He grew fond of the little guy. Shawn would sometimes leave little bits of cheese, bread, and vegetables on the inside of the windowsill for Sam to nibble on at night. For a city rat they were pretty small and tamed and Shawn wasn’t about to get rid of the only decent company he could find outside the studio. </p><p>“How was ya night? Better than mine I hope.” He used two fingers to gently pat the rat. It looked up at him as if to continue the conversation. “I had a rough one at work yesterday.” Shawn paused to give Sam time to respond. “Remember that mysterious paintin’ I told ya about?” Another pause, “Yeah, the one with the strange guy that came out of it.” <br/>If anyone else had seen him talking to the rat he knew he’d end up in a psych ward but it was therapeutic. Talking with Sam the rat was a way for him to vent calmly without judgement. Plus it was cheaper than an actual shrink. <br/>“Well,” he continued, “The guy that came out of it was super obnoxious. He not only insulted me but he split my whiskey out onto the floor. Can you believe that?”<br/>Leaning away from the window he looked over to Sam, “What do you mean ‘Is he cute’? What’s that got to do with anythin’?”<br/>Shawn could feel his cheeks warming up. “I- uh, sure. Yeah, he’s not bad lookin’,” he staggered. He relaxed against the windowsill again, looking down at the street and kept rambling. “He’s got these dark mysterious eyes, ya know. He stares at me a lot but yeah, nice eyes. He’s also got this jawline that Adonis himself would envy.” He paused, mentally conjuring up an image of Dark to fully explain to Sam. At least that’s what he convinced himself why he was doing it. “Lips that…,” he gently touches his own lips remembering how Dark’s lips had felt on his. The warmth that rushed through him, making him desire more and more of what Dark had to offer. He was starting to feel hot again. <br/>The sound of little feet pattering away on the fire escape broke Shawn from his wandering mind. </p><p>“Hey wait!” He called after Sam but the rat was already crawling their way down. “Guess I should be gettin’ ready for work anyways,” he sighed as he lifted himself off the floor using the windowsill to help him. He left the window open as he got ready, allowing his room to air out a bit before he closed it up again. </p><p>Standing near the small kitchenette he listened to the kettle boil water for his morning coffee. He looked up at the clock and saw that if he didn’t leave soon he was going to be really late for work. </p><p>‘Would that be such a bad thing,’ he asked himself. ‘Ya know who is going to be waitin’ for ya when ya get there.’ <br/>A debate began inside his head. Should he go? Should he stay home? Back and forth, his mind arguing with itself. </p><p>“Ahh!” He shouted out loud in frustration. <br/>How had he allowed this person, that he hardly knew, to cause him such grief. Work was annoying at times but he still enjoyed going. At least he did before a certain someone showed up. <br/>Slamming his fist against the counter he made a decision. He wasn’t going to allow Dark to make him feel this way. Shawn knew that Dark had the ability to spell him, to force him to do what he wanted him to do. But somehow Shawn managed to break it. He knew that was one of the reasons that Dark kept looking at him like he was some strange exhibit. He had also called him unique. Shawn was going to show him how unique he could be. He didn’t know much about what being Dark’s companion entailed but he wasn’t going to just sit around and let Dark bark out orders. He was a toy maker not a toy. </p><p>Pouring himself a mug full of coffee, he drank it leisurely. Running the conversation he planned on having with Dark in his head. He was pretty confident that he could sway things in his favor. Finishing the last of his coffee he walked over to his dresser and picked up his name tag and pinned it on his shirt. <br/>“Ya got this, laddie.” Encouraging himself out loud and giving his reflection a strong head nod.</p><p>Walking over to his window he took a deep breath of fresh air before closing and locking his window. He then headed towards the door grabbing his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and headed out the door to Joey Drew Studios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Self loathing. Please read with caution. Your well being is important</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Ya look stupid standing here fidgetin’, ya know,’ said his inner voice. </p><p>“I do not,” he rebutled quietly to himself. “People stand outside of buildings everyday.” </p><p>‘But I doubt they do it outside their place of work, wearing their name tag, and talking outloud to themselves while staring at the ground like that.’ </p><p>“I'm just mentally preparing myself. I’ll be going inside eventually.” </p><p>‘If ya say so.” </p><p>“Oh shut up!” He shouted louder then he had meant to. </p><p>“Mr. Flynn? Uh, is that you, sir?” </p><p>Looking up he saw who the voice belonged to. Shawn really didn’t need to look up to truly know who it was. There was only one person that ever called him ‘Mr. Flynn’. </p><p>“Yes, Miles, it’s me,” he sighed. Giving Miles a half hearted wave. </p><p>“Are you alright, sir?” Miles asked. He was looking at Shawn suspiciously. He had most definitely heard him shout at himself. </p><p>“I’m fine, Miles,” he made sure to look him in the eye as he said it. “Where ya headin’ off to now?” </p><p>Miles was one of the most reliable gofers the studio had these days. They were constantly in and out of the office but on their down time Miles could always be found wandering Heavenly Toys. Shawn had taken a liking to the kid and would let them sit in his office while he worked. There was just one thing that Miles did that Shawn could not get used to. They were always calling him ‘sir’ or ‘Mr. Flynn’. Even after telling them several times that there was no need to be formal with him. The kid had found him passed out at his desk more times then he was willing to admit. But Miles had a polite nature. Shawn admired that about them. Polite young people were a dime a dozen. The other studio gofers were a bunch of rude ass hooligans. </p><p>“Oh, I’m just coming back from a delivery, Mr Flynn.” </p><p>Shawn reached into his pocket to pull out his watch to see the time. Even though he was late for work it was early for the gofers to be making deliveries let alone be coming back from one.</p><p>“Ain’t it a bit early, Miles? Also ya don’t have to to call me Mr. Flynn. Shawn is fine, please.” He gave him a friendly smile. “All my friends call me Shawn.” </p><p>Miles' eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on their face. “Seriously?!?” They were bouncing on the balls of their feet and tightly gripping the strap of their carrier bag that had it been a person they were holding onto it might have caused damage that would require medical attention. “You really consider me a friend, Mr. Flynn?” </p><p>Shawn couldn’t help but chuckle at their excitement. “Yes, Miles, I do consider ya a friend of mine. Now please…,” giving the young gofer a smile and wink, “Please call me Shawn.”</p><p>“Of course, Mr. Flynn. Uh, I mean-,” they stuttered over their words, “Shawn.” Miles returned the smile with a beaming one of their own.<br/>
The awkwardness of the moment was fading when Miles realized that he was still standing outside of the studio.<br/>
“Uh, Shawn?”</p><p>Shawn gave Miles a look that told them he was listening.<br/>
“Shouldn’t you be in your office by now? Why are you standing out here?” Miles gestured to the wall that Shawn was leaning against. </p><p>“Just holdin’ up the studio.” Shawn laughed at his lame attempt at making a joke, breaking the eye contact that he had been keeping with Miles. </p><p>Miles gave him a pity laugh but could tell that something was really bothering Shawn.<br/>
“Seriously, is everything okay?” Miles stepped closer to him, closing the space between them so Shawn didn’t have to speak so loud. </p><p>Shawn could hear the genuine concern in Miles’ voice. Looking back up at them the look in their eyes matched. For a moment he considered telling Miles why he was stalling. That moment soon faded, the voice in his head, yelling at that point, that he can’t drag this poor innocent soul into the mess he seemed to have found himself in. So instead he half heartedly told Miles bits of the truth. </p><p>“Just stressed.” He rubbed the back of his neck to give his hand something to do other than just fidget with his other hand. “Lots of work to be done and Sammy’s been lookin’ for me for some reason. Ya know when Sammy’s lookin’ for ya most of the time it’s never good.” He managed to get a convincing laugh out. </p><p>“Oh…” </p><p>Miles wasn’t completely convinced but they could tell that Shawn wasn’t going to tell them much more so they decided it was best to let the subject go. </p><p>“Well,” Miles put a hand on Shawn’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Hopefully it’s nothing too horrible.” </p><p>Shawn smiled and nodded. Not sure if his voice could be trusted in that moment. Miles was being too kind to him. </p><p>The awkwardness was back. Miles released Shawn’s shoulder and gave him a wave, “Well, I better be reporting back in. Not many gofers checked in for work today.” </p><p>Shawn waved back, “I’ll see ya round, laddie.” </p><p>With a bounce in their step Miles headed inside the studio, leaving Shawn where he stood. Alone. </p><p>‘Better get this over with.’</p><p>He was really starting to hate this inner Voice that seemed to just be chastising him.<br/>
Taking a deep breath, he put his head down and lunged himself forward. With any luck he could bypass everyone and get to his office unnoticed. </p><p>Being Irish didn’t guarantee him endless luck, despite what the other studio employees joked. Thankfully luck was on his side this time. He made it to the Heavenly Toys Department without running into anyone. Coming up to his door he mentally told himself to hang up his bag and head straight for his desk. ‘Make no eye contact with Dark for now,’ he instructed himself.<br/>
He opened his door way too fast and almost stumbled into his office. Regaining his footing and doing what he told himself he would, he didn’t notice that his office was empty until he sat down at his desk and felt the lack of Dark’s watchful eyes on him. A bit of unsuspected panic washed over him. </p><p>“Dark?” He quietly called out. He didn’t know fully what Dark was capable of, for all he knew Dark was able to remove himself from others' sight. “Dark are ya in here?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>‘Where could he have gone?’ Shawn looked towards the painting. It was still leaning against the wall and the canvas was still blank. ‘Did someone find him?’ His mind was racing. </p><p>‘Or maybe he found someone else…’</p><p>He felt a lump form in his throat as that particular thought crossed his mind. Stopping all the others.<br/>
“Could that have happened?” He thought out loud to the empty office. “Did he go after me and in the process found someone else?”</p><p>‘Probably someone better. Smarter. More willing. Someone who isn’t trapped in a dead end job and in need of a vice to get through it like you.’</p><p>Shawn felt the air around him get thicker making it harder for him to breath. A small part of his brain was trying to rationalize what was happening. “Wh-,” the words in his throat struggling to come out, “why do I even care?” Shawn tried to swallow the lump in his throat away but it seemed to make things worse. “If he found someone else to bother then I don’t have to deal with him...”<br/>
He looked to the framed canvas. The gold detailed frame looked dingy against the old wall of the studio. Then he looked down at himself. He was wearing what he usually wore to work. The white shirt he was wearing was one of the few that didn’t have permanent ink stains and his black slacks weren’t the best but they were work environment worthy. Looking back up to the frame and the wall it was leaning on. He rolled his eyes as he scoffed. </p><p>‘That’s probably how he sees you. A dingy wall. Unworthy of the beautiful work of art that’s.’</p><p>Shawn was starting to feel the weight of the words the inner Voice was saying. Maybe the Voice was right. His chest was starting to feel tight. He turned back towards his desk and placed his hands on it to steady himself. His head was spinning. Shawn was unsure of his feelings towards Dark but the thought of him just leaving seemed to cause him some distress that he didn’t fully understand. </p><p>‘You are not good enough. Never have been. Never will be. This is proof.’</p><p>“Shut up.” His voice came out sounding wounded. He hated that it did. </p><p>‘Always someone for now, not forever.’</p><p>“Please, shut up…,” Shawn could feel hot tears forming in his eyes. He did everything he could to keep them from falling but he was losing the fight. </p><p>‘Someone left you. This isn’t a dream you can escape.’</p><p>Shawn couldn’t take it anymore. The Voice was inside HIS head. Enough was enough. He stood up quickly, pounding his fist onto the desk, with eyes shut tight, and roared out, “I SAID SHUT UP!”</p><p>“Shawn?” </p><p>The voice that came from behind made him open his eyes, freeing the tears he tried so hard to keep from falling. He wiped them away quickly before turning around to face the door. </p><p>There, closing the door, was Dark. He looked to Shawn and then around the room to see what he might have shouted at but the room was empty. Looking back at the artist he saw that his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were red. He held back the urge to rush to Shawn’s side and look him over for any signs of an injury. “Rushing up to him might cause him to run again,” he thought to himself. Instead he calmly walked over to him, keeping a few feet between them when he asked, “Is everything okay? Are you alright?”</p><p>Shawn couldn’t figure out how to use his voice at that moment. Though the Voice in his mind didn’t seem to have that problem.<br/>
‘Are you just going to sit there looking stupid? Answer him!’</p><p>Dark saw the look on Shawn’s face, it was in distress but he couldn’t see why. There were no marks on him that he could see to show evidence of him being hurt physically. Whatever was bothering him it was happening inside his mind. Dark made the decision to move a bit closer. Doing so made Shawn stand up from his chair and hold at his hands for him to stop. </p><p>“Please, just stay there. Don’t come near me.” </p><p>His voice was weak but Dark did what he asked. “I just want to know if you are okay,” he said calmly. His voice so deep and low that Shawn could have sworn he felt it vibrate through his body. </p><p>He closed his eyes to focus himself. Taking a deep breath he answered him with a snarl, “As okay as I can be after the time I’ve had with ya around.” The tone he took surprised him but he tried not to let it show. </p><p>Dark didn’t flinch. He only nodded in response. Shawn didn’t expect that. He thought Dark would say something but he didn’t. He just stood there with his hands clasped together behind him while he stared at him almost blankly. The dark eyes he thought he knew looked different. Normally they looked as black as onyx but for some reason now they looked brown, like rich chocolate. Still dark but not as before, he liked how the color seemed to be warm and inviting. </p><p>It took Shawn a few moments to finally realize why. Dark was wearing a different jacket then he was before. The one he had been wearing was dark gray but the one he had on now was a striking white. </p><p>“Wh-where did ya get that?” Shawn asked, motioning to the jacket. </p><p>Dark looked down and chucked. “Joey Drew is your employer, correct?” He remembered Shawn mentioning the name but was unsure. </p><p>Shawn nodded. </p><p>“His office closet.” His smile looked devilish and it sent shivers down Shawn’s spine. “He really should lock his doors.” </p><p>“Ya took something from my boss’s office? Are ya insane!?!” He tried his best to keep his voice down but the panic he was feeling was making it difficult. </p><p>Dark waved his hand dismissively, a look that Shawn had yet to see graced his handsome face, “You worry too much.” In one smooth quick motion he reached behind his back, his dark brown eyes Shawn had been admiring before seemed to change in rapid succession from blue to red then back to brown, then out of thin air a rose appeared between his elegant fingers. He bowed as he offered the deep red rose to Shawn. He had never seen a rose so perfect. The petals looked as if they were made of silk. The perfume that came from the rose was beautifully intoxicating, he could imagine the aroma dancing around him before settling around his nose for him to enjoy. Shawn was about to reach for the rose being offered to him but quickly thought better and recoiled his hand as if he had been about to touch something dangerous. </p><p>Dark straightened up and tilted his head to one side, the devilish but charming handsome grin back on his face, “Is something wrong? The rose is for you.” </p><p>Shawn cradled his hand to keep it from reaching for the rose. He could still feel the desire to take it. Shaking his head he turned back to face his desk, “I’ve got to get back to work.” He half hazardously pulled out his chair to sit down. He almost missed his seat but managed to get a hold of the desk and steady himself. Once he felt like he could function without causing a catastrophe he reached over to his inkwell and grabbed his paintbrush. He looked to where he kept the thick sheets to paper he used to practice before painting the dolls. </p><p>“Damn it,” he cursed under his breath. </p><p>Dark heard him mutter under his breath and inches closer to where Shawn was, “Problem?” </p><p>Shawn did his best not to look over his shoulder to see Dark. He could feel that he had moved closer to him. He reluctantly answered him, “I’m out of the paper I use to practice before I paint on the dolls.” </p><p>“Your closet there has paper,” Dark pointed out. </p><p>“I know,” he rolled his eyes. “I don’t like using that paper. I like using the paper that they use for writing down the music.” He got up from his chair, passed Dark without so much as a glance in his direction, and headed towards the door. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Dark asked. </p><p>Shawn sighed, he was a bit annoyed as it was, he didn’t need these unnecessary questions. Usually he noticed before he ran out of paper that way he was able to stay late after everyone cleared out of the studio, normally nursing his newest bottle of whiskey, then head down to the music department storage closet and take a stack from the back out of Sammy’s view. Others tended to take paper from the music department and it infuriated Sammy so much that he was always checking his inventory. Which is why Shawn would take from the stacks in the very back.<br/>
“I’m goin’ to go get paper. Or at least try.” </p><p>“Try?” </p><p>“Yes, try. It’s harder to get the paper I want because the music director will be ‘round and he doesn’t like when other departments take from his supplies.” </p><p>“I’ll retrieve the paper for you, if you’d like,” Dark suggested. </p><p>Shawn looked over his shoulder and was about to ask Dark if he even knew where the Music Department was. With a knowing smiling he answered Shawn before the question left his lips, “I’ve been to the music department, it shouldn't be that difficult to retrieve the paper and return unnoticed.”</p><p>“You do realize that it’s different when there are people walking around and working in the studio, don’t ya? It’s not empty,” Shawn pointed out. </p><p>“Yes, yes I do realize that.” Dark walked gracefully towards Shawn, raising his hand and lightly placing it on Shawn’s warm cheek, “But what you have yet to realize is what I’m capable of.” </p><p>Shawn turned his head leaving Darks delicate hand floating over where his cheek had just been. He didn’t like how his words sounded. What was this being that stood before him capable of? Did he really want to know? A part of him didn’t. Yet a stronger part of him was dying to know and wanted to be a part of it all.<br/>
In a quiet voice he answered Dark without meeting the gaze he knew he was receiving from him, “Okay sure.” He shrugged his shoulders and kept his head down as he passed Dark to get back to his desk. He sat down without looking at Dark. Shawn didn’t know what taking Dark’s offer meant but if he was able to get the paper he wanted without having to risk running into Sammy he was fine with it. </p><p>Dark watched as Shawn took a seat and grabbed a Bendy doll that had no smile. He noticed that the grip he was holding it with was getting tighter. How he wished he could hear the thoughts that were obviously tormenting the artist. But Shawn wasn’t ready for that, not yet at least.<br/>
‘Soon’, he thought. </p><p>He looked longingly at the rose he held in his hand. He had conjured the beautiful red rose for Shawn but he refused to accept it. For a moment he thought Shawn would actually take it but he pulled back his hand as if it was made of fire and would hurt him if he touched it.<br/>
Before leaving Dark lightly stepped to the side of Shawn’s desk and laid the rose down. Against his better judgment, he wanted to give Shawn his space but he also wanted to feel close to him; to feel the warmth that came from him, he leaned over his shoulder and whispered into his ear, “I’ll return shortly.” </p><p>Shawn felt blood rush to his cheeks. Was that a threat or a promise, he wasn’t able to tell at the moment. The feeling of Dark’s lips so close to his ear had made him want to turn to face him so that their lips could meet. Instead of giving in to the desire he nodded his head, focusing on the wall in front of him. Dark made no sound as he walked out the door. The only sign of his leaving was the sound the door made as it shut.</p><p>His lungs burning was what made him realize that he had been holding his breath. Shawn closed his eyes to slowly calm his rapidly beating heart and fill his lungs with air. He tried to relax knowing that he would be alone for a while. </p><p>‘He left something for you.’</p><p>Or so he thought. The Voice in his head was starting to become an enemy. Creeping up and ruining whatever peace he was trying to find. </p><p>‘Look what he left you.’</p><p>With his eyes still shut tight he shook his head, refusing to listen to the Voice. </p><p>‘Look, it’s beautiful…’</p><p>The Voice was being persistent. In a strange way it almost felt like the Voice itself was trying to force open his eyes. His will to keep them close was weakening. The rich perfume coming from the rose was becoming overwhelming. Reluctantly he hesitantly opened his eyes and looked over towards the rose.<br/>
The rose was exquisite. He could hardly believe that something that beautiful was real. Tentatively he reached for the rose. As if it was made of glass he gently picked the rose up and brought it to his nose. The scent was even more exquisite up close and the feeling of the rose petals against his skin was indescribable. </p><p>Shawn let himself indulge in the aroma and feel of the rose. Holding it delicately in his fingers he carefully looked over the rose Dark had left for him. The beautiful blossom seemed otherworldly. It felt different from other roses he had come across. He brought it up to his nose again. Feeling the petals on his lips brought to mind a similar feeling. </p><p>The kiss he had shared with Dark the night he appeared. The petals of the rose felt like Dark’s lips somehow. Closing his eyes he could almost imagine that it wasn’t the roses petals on his lips but Dark. In his mind Dark was holding him close and gently brushing his lips against his in an almost teasing way. Shawn’s heart was racing, head spinning, when he heard the door knob start to turn.<br/>
Snapping out of his daze he turned to face the door and hid the rose behind his back. </p><p>Holding the stack of paper that Shawn wanted, he saw him standing awkwardly. Dark closed the door behind him and casually walked past him placing the paper on his desk. As he did Shawn did his best to keep what he had behind his back hidden and out of Dark’s sight. Dark could tell that Shawn was keeping something from him but instead of outright asking he decided to play along with him. </p><p>With his hands behind his back he went to stand by Shawn. They stood there for a while. Both avoiding each other's gaze. Dark smiling at Shawn. Shawn looked over at Dark when his gaze fell on a different part of the room. </p><p>“Why don’t you show me what you are hiding behind your back?” </p><p>Shawn met Dark’s smiling eyes. “I-I don’t know what you're talkin’ about. There’s nothin’ behind my back,” he nervously chuckled. </p><p>“Oh really?” Darks voice laced with humored disbelief. </p><p>“Yeah, nothing.” He couldn’t keep eye contact with Dark as he said those words. Knowing that somehow Dark could tell he was lying. </p><p>“Come now, Shawn. Won’t you please share with me what has made your eyes sparkle.”<br/>
His voice was seductive. It took willpower to keep from looking into his bewitching eyes. His heart was starting to rapidly race again. Keeping his gaze away from Dark he tried his best to remain calm. </p><p>As much fun as Dark was having he thought it was time to play his way. Raising his hand and with a quick turn of his wrist he telekinetically gently moved Shawn’s face to look towards him. </p><p>Shawn reached towards his neck where he had felt the pull and pushed the feeling away as he stubbornly turned away again.<br/>
Dark smiled amusingly, Shawn most definitely had the most potential he had ever seen. The fact that he could unknowingly feel his power and push it away was beyond impressive. With a bit more force Dark not only focused to turn Shawn’s face but his body towards him. Revealing what Shawn had been concealing behind his back. </p><p>Shawn felt like he was going to stumble over but the force he felt kept him upright as he was forced to reveal the rose he held in his hands.<br/>
As if embarrassed he held the rose close to his chest and kept his eyes from looking into Dark’s. </p><p>Dark stepped closer to the artist. Tenderly he reached to touch Shawn’s arm. His touch caused Shawn to look up at him. When he did he saw that Dark was smiling at him. It was a smile he had yet to see. It was the kind of smile you gave someone that you truly adored. He had seen others give that smile away but never to him. The fact that Dark was smiling at him in such a way made his rapid heart slow down and melt. Biting his lip Shawn returned the smile. </p><p>“Do you like it?” Dark asked in a soft low voice. </p><p>Darks gaze had taken Shawn’s breath away and along with it his voice. He could only nod as his face blushed a rosy color. He tried to hide his face but Dark wanted to see it. Placing a finger under his chin he lifted his face towards his. He could feel Shawn swallow.<br/>
“No need to be nervous around me. I won’t hurt you.” </p><p>Shawn trusted his quiet words and nodded again. The silence between them felt heavy. He wished Dark would do something to break this feeling of suspense he was having.<br/>
As if Dark had read his mind, he gently lifted Shawn’s chin higher to meet his lips. Just as Dark was about to press his lips against Shawn’s; a loud thundering crash traveled through the studio causing it to shake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark took Shawn into his arms protectively. Shawn didn’t resist. He let Dark wrap his strong arms around him. He was willing to let Dark protect him. Shawn knew that he couldn’t keep fighting his feelings and being in Dark’s arms felt natural to him. </p><p>“What do you think that was?” Shawn asked. His whispering voice muffled due to his face being slightly covered by Dark. <br/>He had an idea as to what made that noise but he wasn’t completely positive. The only way to be sure was to venture out and see. But the feeling of holding Shawn in his arms kept pushing the idea of letting him go to investigate further and further away. He could feel that the fear that he was experiencing wasn’t caused by him and that holding him the way that he was was calming Shawn. </p><p>He looked down at Shawn, his sparkling bright blue eyes looking up at him, “The only way to figure that out would be to leave this office.” A mischievous smile graced Darks face as he continued, “But I’d much rather stay here and continue holding you in my arms.” </p><p>Shawn couldn’t have thought it possible that his face was able to turn as red as it did but Dark managed to cause it with just a few words and a smile that would make any person melt from the inside out. He buried his face more into Dark’s white jacket. The smell of it should have been of the gross cigars that Joey and the business men he socially smoked with but the scent that was flooding his senses was that of roses and rich dark chocolate. </p><p>Dark reluctantly took a small step away from Shawn, just enough so that he was able to touch his face. Shawn tried to go along with Dark as he moved but his fingers had already taken a gentle hold of his scruffy jaw. Dark took a moment to enjoy the sensation his fingertips felt. With his eyes closed he felt Dark move his head so that his face was up towards him. Shawn’s cheeks were flushed a beautiful rosy red that Dark knew would make his eyes that more beautiful. </p><p>“Open your eyes, please…,” Dark had lowered his face to be close to Shawn’s. “I want to see your eyes.”</p><p>Shawn could feel his breathy words on his skin, he was so close. Slowly, Shawn opened his eyes. His blue eyes were met with Dark’s amazing dark brown ones. A sincere smile spread across Shawn’s face making Darks heart flutter with excitement. He could see in Shawn’s eyes that he no longer saw him as a monster. Dark always did his best to try and keep distant from the receiver of the painting for a time but with this recipient things were different. He may have tried to spell him on their first meeting but it was Shawn who now had him under a spell. A spell he never wanted to break. </p><p>“Ya wanna share your thoughts with me?” Shawn asked, his face still willingly held by Dark. </p><p>Dark released Shawn’s face and used his free arm to bring him closer. Shawn gasped at the feeling of being tightly embraced. Shyly smiling as he squeaked out one simple word, “Oh.”</p><p>“Your eyes are extremely hypnotizing,” Dark stated as he inched his face closer and closer to Shawn’s. </p><p>“That’s an extremely high compliment coming from you,” Shawn chuckled nervously. Dark was cautiously inching his way closer to him again. He knew he could turn his face away from him but he didn’t want to do that to him. Shawn knew he could keep fighting the feelings that were developing deep inside. He didn’t know if now was the time but he decided to make it the time. <br/>“So…,” Dark paused his advancement towards Shawn’s waiting lips to clearly pay attention to what the artist in his arms had to say. “You mentioned the night you appeared from the painting about searching for a companion?” Trying to find the right words was proving to be difficult. He had wanted it to sound like a statement but it ended up sounding like a question. Especially with Dark so close and causing his mind to wander but seeing the man holding him nod his head signaled his brain to forcibly continue. “Say I was willing...,” Darks eyes and smile seemed to brighten at Shawn’s words. “What would that entail exactly?” </p><p>Dark smiled at Shawn sweetly, making his heart flutter and flip inside his chest. The grip Dark had on him got tighter but felt securing as he finally closed the small space between his lips and Shawn’s. </p><p>It wasn’t the type of answer Shawn had expected but he wasn’t about to pull away and complain. <br/>His lips meeting the others was Dark’s way of answering Shawn’s question. Letting the feeling of his tongue dancing with Shawn’s say everything he wanted to explain to him. That being his companion wasn’t a prison sentence. It was a chance at a better life then the one he was currently living. A life with endless opportunities and wonder beyond his artistic mind’s imagination. A chance to be the person he knew Shawn kept at bay deep inside his mind. </p><p>It was Shawn’s need to breathe that pulled them apart, and with their foreheads touching he inhaled the sweet air around him. His heart was racing as he tried to fill his lungs. Dark placed his hand gently over Shawn’s heart, closing his eyes and smiling at the way the artist's heart seemed to be reacting to their kiss as well as his touch. </p><p>For a moment Shawn had forgotten that they were in his little office at the studio. Also that the reason he had been in Darks arms in the first place was because there had been a loud crashing sound. </p><p>“Where did your mind wander?” Dark lifted his forehead away from Shawn’s to kiss his forehead sweetly. </p><p>“It’s quiet.” Shawn answered softly; looking down to the rose he still held in his hand. Somehow, even though it had been between them this whole time, it looked as if it hadn’t been touched. </p><p>Avoiding the words Shawn had spoken he commented on what the artist’s attention was on now. “Remarkable isn’t it? A creation of my own making.” Lifting his hand away from Shawn’s chest to touch his face and move it to meet his gaze. “Just for you.” <br/>Dark was about to press his lips to Shawn’s to continue what they started moments ago but before their lips could meet Shawn lifted a finger to Dark’s wanting lips. </p><p>“Thank you,” he stammered, “for the rose. It’s absolutely beautiful.”</p><p>Dark kissed Shawn’s finger that was pressed lightly against his lips. That got him a sweet chuckle from the man in front of him. </p><p>“As nice as this moment is it begins quiet is unusual.” Shawn backed away from Dark, bringing the rose up to his nose to smell it one last time before walking to his desk. Dark observed as Shawn carefully laid the rose on his desk before tuning on his heels to face him and explain further.</p><p>“There was a loud crash.”</p><p>Dark nodded as Shawn stating the obvious. He remembered the loud sound coming from somewhere outside the office they stood in but how was that a problem affected them. The two of them stood safe in his office. Getting out of the studio could be something that could present as a problem but if worse comes to worse he could figure something out. </p><p>Shawn waited for Dark to show some sort of reaction but the man just stood there stone faced. ‘Maybe he didn’t hear what I said’, he thought to himself and repeated what he had started. He was still met with an unshaded look. Growing a bit frustrated he snapped his fingers. “Dark,” he snapped. “There was a loud crash. We have to go see what’s happened out there.”</p><p>Dark enjoyed Shawn’s bursts of dominance. The spark that he could see in the other man's eyes was something he wished to see more often. He didn’t like upsetting him but seeing Shawn fight back was always fun. </p><p>“Oh… was there?” He looked back towards the door then back to Shawn, walking up to him slowly. “I don’t recall.”</p><p>Shawn scoffed. His face twisted in confusion. “Wh-what? What do you mean, ‘was there?’,” he mimicked Darks calm sultry voice to the best of his ability. It took a lot of Darks willpower not to crack a smile but he remained stone faced. “That’s why you held me in your arms,” Shawn looked to Dark with uncertain eyes, ”...to protect me.” </p><p>“Protect you?” Dark repeated. </p><p>Shawn cleared his throat and looked away, “Not that I needed you to protect me.” Turning away to face his desk he closed his eyes shut and scolded himself.<br/>‘Stop acting so weak!’</p><p>‘Can’t help being what you are, laddie.’ </p><p>The Voice was still around. </p><p>Great. <br/>He had hoped facing Dark and accepting the role as his companion meant that the snarky Voice in his head would vanish. </p><p>‘You’re stuck with me. You accepted your role. Accept this.’</p><p>He was about to comment out loud to the Voice in his head when he felt Dark’s touch. The sensation of Dark placing his hands on his waist was almost enough to cause his knees to buckle but placing his hands on his desk helped him remain standing. <br/>“Please don’t sneak up to me like that,” he requested meekly through gritted teeth. He annoyed himself with how quickly his emotions changed him. One moment he was mocking the other then the next he was putty in his hands. </p><p>“My apologies,” he purred into his ear. Chills went down Shawn’s spine and his grip he had on the desk got tighter. He wanted to turn and face him but he knew that if he did Dark would attempt to kiss him again. Shawn could feel Dark’s breath on his neck. </p><p>‘Forget this place already. Get out of here with him while you still can.’</p><p>Shawn shook his head to answer the pestering Voice in his head. He couldn’t abandon the other employees in the studio if there was a chance they could be hurt. Sure he didn’t get alone with everyone but those that he did consider friends were out there. He needed to be sure that they were okay; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn’t. </p><p>“Please, Dark…,” he hated how weak he was sounding as he spoke to the man standing extremely close behind him. “Ya don’t have to go with me but I am goin’ to go and see what caused that awful crash.” </p><p>‘So this is the choice you are makin? Fine, make it.’</p><p>Had he not been trying to keep his mind focused on the decision he was set on he might have questioned why the Voice sounded like it knew more than it was letting on. Instead he straightened himself out which caused Dark to step away from him. When he finally turned to not just walk towards the door but also face Dark he met his gaze. <br/>Looking at him Dark saw that it took him great strength to do what he said he was going to do. He saw fear in the artist's eyes but also determination. Dark then reached for Shawn’s hand, took it in his, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it. <br/>“Wherever you go, I’ll follow.” </p><p>He wasn’t sure why he felt a wave of relief wash over him when Dark said he’d go with him but he did. Without hesitation he crashed himself into Dark, thanking him as he embraced him tightly. </p><p>After a moment Shawn released the other man and blushed at his actions. Quietly he apologized but Dark waved it away. Once again taking Shawn’s hand in his, he led him to the office door. Shawn hesitated as his hand reached for the doorknob.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this,” said Dark convincingly. </p><p>“Ya, I do,” was all Shawn said as he opened the door. When he did the overwhelming smell of ink hit his nose.</p><p>The studio always smelled of ink but it was always subtle. A pleasant scent that reminded them that this studio pretty much ran on ink. But this wasn’t the normal reminder. The scent was overwhelming, as if the ink had gone bad. <br/>With his free hand Shawn covered his nose only giving him a bit of relief. The smell was not only reeking havoc on his nose but his eyes. </p><p>Dark stepped into the hallway with Shawn close behind but instead of heading toward the center of the studio he was going in the opposite direction. </p><p>“Dark, you said you’d follow me,” he reminded him as he pulled back. <br/>Without a word Dark nodded his head and followed Shawn down the hall. </p><p>It was eerily quiet. If someone spilled an inkwell there's a commotion. One or two people running around like headless chickens trying to find Wally to clean up before whatever the ink spilled on was forever stained. <br/>Approaching the Heavenly Toys entrance and the stench was getting stronger. A part of Shawn wanted to tell Dark that he changed his mind and wanted to find another way out but he soldiered on. Leaving Heavenly Toys behind them and making their way to the heart of the studio the feeling of something off was growing. They had yet to see another employee. </p><p>Coming up onto the break room they were greeted with what was causing the smell. Ink and lots of it pooling on the floor. The pipe that held the ink had burst and was now spilling ink everywhere. </p><p>Dark recognized the area they stood by. The peculiar feeling of this space was hard to forget. It was the room that had the totem like objects on pedestals. Doing his best not to step into the ink that seemed to be inching closer to where they both stood, he could see that the objects were gone. <br/>He was about to mention his observation to Shawn when the artist stepped forward and into the ink. Barely missing his arm to pull him back Dark cautiously followed. </p><p>The sound of their shoes stepping in thick ink was the only sound he could make out. <br/>‘Where is everyone?’ <br/>On their way here passing through the halls of offices he had seen doors open revealing that no one was inside. Making his way to the center of the break room he saw the pipe had busted open. The way it looked it seemed like some creature had been trapped inside and did whatever it could to make its way out. The ink coming from the pipe seemed to be an endless amount. If it didn’t stop soon the whole floor would be flooded with ink. </p><p>Placing his hands on his head to think Shawn recalled a memory of Wally ranting about the placement of the ink valve. He complained that anytime there was something wrong he would have to go down to the music department and go into Sammy’s office and argue with him to fix it. </p><p>“We need to go down to the music department!” He exclaimed as he headed towards the lift. </p><p>Dark wanted to protest but again the artist was too quick. He was already well on his way towards the lift he himself had used to further explore this very strange studio that Joey Drew had created. <br/>The energy had definitely been odd since his arrival but it had seemed to be growing in a more negative way. The air seemed thicker around him causing him to be more alert and cautious as he made his way back to Shawn’s side. </p><p>Shawn anxiously waited for the slow moving machine to make its way to their floor. He hates the sorry excuse for a bird cage. It was then that he felt Darks had grabbed hold of his. Gently Dark’s thumb made small circles on his palm. His nerves were starting to settle when he heard screaming coming up the lifts shaft. </p><p>“Sammy? Sammy, wh-what are you doing!?” </p><p>Shawn recognized the voice. Whatever amount of color he had on his face washed out as his face went pale. </p><p>“K-keep away from me! Sammy! No!”</p><p>The sound of rapid splashing made its way up the shaft. Shawn’s heart felt like it was sinking into his stomach. Gripping Dark’s hand tight he pulled him back the way they came and headed for the stairwell. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Dark questioned. </p><p>“We need to get down there now!” Shawn shouted as he let go of Darks hand to better balance himself as he ran down the stairs.</p><p>‘Let the fun begin.’</p><p>He was unsettled at the fact that he felt the Voice in his head grinning but Shawn continued to dash down the stairs. Straining to hear anything but all he heard was the sound of Dark’s steps coming after his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Strangling and Death. Read with caution  your wellbeing is important.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most parts of the studio were completely mysterious to Shawn. He wasn’t one to wander around in other departments unless he was invited. Sprinting down the stairways brought memories of following Miles around as he showed him the faster ways around. Being the most reliable gofer the studio had meant being sought after by everyone to do jobs back to back. Finding a moment to do what they wanted was difficult but Miles always managed. Wandering around Heavenly Toys was always a favorite but convincing Shawn to explore the studio was another.<br/>
Watching the final edits of Bendy cartoons that the projectionist had playing in the studios small viewing room. Listening to Wally rant about the latest inconvenience. Visiting and introducing Miles to the few employees at the studio Shawn considered to be great friends. Hiding in broom closets from Sammy down in the music department. </p><p>Remembering that caused Shawn to stop unexpectedly on one of the steps. Thankfully Dark had been watching his every step so Shawn stopping suddenly didn’t have any bad repercussions. Shawn seemed to be frozen, holding tight to the railgaurd. Dark carefully stepped down to stand in front of him. His face was pale again. </p><p>“Shawn?” Dark reached out gently. Lightly placing a hand on his shoulder caused Shawn to jump and almost fall. </p><p>Realizing that they had stopped he shook his head to force the memories away but at the same time silently hoping that Miles was far away from here. Hopefully they were sent out to deliver something on the other side of town. </p><p>“Shawn,” the deep concerning voice of Dark brought him back to realize they were still standing in the stairway. Looking past Dark he saw the signs on the wall of the next lading below them that there were almost to the basement. The only way to the music department was to take these stairs all the way down then back up one flight on the other side of the basement. </p><p>Ignoring Dark’s growing concern he slipped past him, “We're almost there. Come on.”<br/>
Waving for Dark to follow him, he continued forward. </p><p>Dark watched as the artist hurried down the stairs. The unsettling feeling growing with each passing second but getting Shawn to listen to reason wasn’t going to happen. He was fixated on getting to the music department and by the way he was acting he didn’t care if he got hurt getting there. He admired Shawn’s devotion and determination but the recklessness he was showing had Dark worried. The man he had come to know was careful and meek. Yet the man ahead of him was anything but. </p><p>Shawn paused at the next landing of stairs that split going down in opposite directions Reading the signs on the wall haphazardly before trying to sprint in the direction he needed to go. Only this time Dark was ready to catch him. </p><p>Stumbling back he yelped, “Dark! What the hell?” Doing his best to regain his balance he squared up to the man that kept him from going down the stairs. “Let me go, we’re wastin’ time.”</p><p>“Do you even know what you are running into?” Dark asked sternly.</p><p>“I don’t care! I know who that voice belongs to and I have to help!” He cried as he tried to pull his arm out of Darks tight grip. “Let go, Dark!” </p><p>“Shawn, please!” Dark was almost begging. It wasn’t in his nature but something in the air around them was not right and it was causing him to act differently. “Let’s go back upstairs to your office and think this through. Someone else has to be in this building; maybe they could be of some help.”</p><p>“There is someone else in the building and they need the help,” Shawn growled as he tried to  pry himself out of Dark’s grip. The amount of force threw him off balance and caused him to fall to the floor. Dark tried to keep him upright but the way Shawn fell caused him to lose his grip on his arm. </p><p>Hitting the floor had knocked some wind out of his lungs. Dark extended a hand to him to help him up but Shawn waves it away. </p><p>“Shawn…,” Darks voice was somber and somehow sounded tired. “Please, take it. Let me help you.”</p><p>He scoffed as he struggled a little to get himself back up on his own. Shawn was over being looked at as weak. He didn’t need or want anyone’s help anymore. His mind began racing with ways he could prove himself and going down and helping was going to be the first.</p><p>“I don’t need your help,” Shawn stated as he dusted off his pants. “Now, ya can go back upstairs if ya want but I’m gonna go down there and help who we heard and then I’m goin’ to go and figure out how to stop the floodin’ of the studio.” Taking a deep breath he waited to see what Dark’s reaction would be. Would he follow him or leave him to go off on his own. </p><p>Dark watched as Shawn wiped his face of sweat, leaving behind an ink smear on his cheek. He must have gotten some on his hands when he ran through it upstairs. He started to lift his hand to reach out and wipe the ink away but Shawn grabbed his hand and stopped him. </p><p>“Comin’ or goin’?”</p><p>The look in his eyes was changing. Shawn’s soul was developing into something completely different. The spark that he had seen was overtaking the rest of his being. Dark was unsure if this was a beneficial change or something that could cause the artist harm. He felt going down and into the eye of this storm that was brewing in the studio would be a turning point and there would be no going back. Every part of him was telling him to take Shawn by force and drag him out of this place. But it was the look Shawn was giving him that told him that he would fight him with every ounce of strength he had. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll come with you.” Dark knew a losing battle and was man enough to accept it. At least if Shawn was persistent in going head first into something dangerous he wasn’t going to let him go alone. </p><p>Shawn aggressively let go of Dark’s hand and turned on his heels to head down the flight of stairs leading to the basement. “Alright then, let’s get goin’.”</p><p>“Shawn…,” Dark called out after him as he descended the stairs. </p><p>He didn’t look back. He needed to keep moving forward. He knew that if he looked back he would look into Dark’s eyes, crash into his protective embrace and let Dark rush the both of them out of this place. He couldn’t do that. He needed to help Jack. </p><p>The voice he heard coming up the lift shaft was undoubtedly Jack Fain the lyricist. </p><p>Jack was in trouble and he needed to help. Jack was one of the first employees in the studio outside of his department to talk to him. Shawn had been having a rough first week and he needed a moment to himself. Absentmindedly he wandered the halls and stairways of the studio. Not really paying attention where he was going he found himself in the basement of the studio. It smelled awful down there. He was looking for a different set of stairs to go back up when he heard humming.<br/>
Following the sound is what led him Jack. He was hunched over a very oddly placed desk wearing a bowler hat and writing on music sheets as he hummed a tune. </p><p>Meeting him had been a miraculous moment. Shawn had questioned him why of all places did he choose to work down in the basement when it smelled so awful. Jack’s answer was one that made him truly see the lyricist and want to get to know him better. He did just that. Once a week Shawn would make his way down to the basement and sit with Jack as he hummed. If time allowed Jack would talk with Shawn and answer his never ending questions. Shawn once apologized for his rambling but Jack wouldn’t hear it. He enjoyed Shawn’s company. </p><p>His visits became fewer and far between when Mr. Joey Drew had ordered for Heavenly Toys to up the production of Bendy, Alice Angel, and Boris the Wolf toys. With the high demand in his department he could only imagine what it was like for the Music Department. The musical promotions and cartoons to go along with the toys must have been abundant and Jack’s time for breaks nonexistent which helped Shawn feel less guilty about not going down to see him but not completely.<br/>
With his mind being up old memories and conversation it was the smell that brought him back to reality. He reached into his pocket and cursed himself for rushing out of the apartment without a handkerchief. </p><p>After a few more steps down they made it to the basement of the studio. The air was thick and warmer then he remembered it being and the floor was already overflowing with ink. Shawn closed his eyes to focus and try to hear any kind of sound. The shouting and splashing they heard upstairs stopped as quickly as it began. That worried Shawn. He knew Sammy had a temper but he didn’t think he was capable of physically hurting anymore. Especially Jack. Jack was his right hand man in the department. The man never complained about Sammy’s sudden music and tempo changes even after Jack has already written lyrics for it. He idolized him in many ways. Shawn saw Sammy in a different light. </p><p>Dark observed their surroundings. The feeling he had felt upstairs was overwhelming down here. Whatever was radiating the energy was close by. Grabbing Shawn by the shoulder he gripped it tight causing Shawn to finally look back at him.<br/>
“Please Shawn, stay by my side. Something isn’t right down here.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes he scoffed at Dark’s request. </p><p>“Shawn, I’m serious.” </p><p>Shrugging his hand off his shoulder he turned to face him and closed the distance between them.<br/>
“Dark! Right nowI need you to shut up and follow me to help a friend!” His frustration was boiling over. “I gave in to being your companion. Was hoping it would be more of a partnership but I’m starting to think instead ya are lookin’ for more of a servant,” he spat out. </p><p>Dark couldn’t believe that this was the same man that received the painting a mere few days ago. Had his presence really affected him this much? Or was it something else?<br/>
“That was never my intentions! I have been nothing but honest with you. As my companion I want nothing more than to protect you.”</p><p>“I don’t need protecting! The person who we hear crying out is the one that needs the protection!” Running his fingers through his hair he pulled at it and let out a cry of frustration and anger. “Why am I even shouting at you about this! Stay here for all I care. I’m going to help Jack like I told you I was upstairs.” </p><p>Turning quickly to head in the direction of Jack’s desk he stepped into the ink. Behind him he heard Dark’s footsteps coming behind him. He didn’t care. All he cared about at the moment was finding out of Jack was okay. </p><p>The ink got deeper the farther they went into the basement. There were elevated areas that had crates and other things placed on them. The thought to climb onto them had crossed his mind but it would take too long. Walking waist deep in ink was the fastest way.<br/>
Closer and closer they got to where Jack had his makeshift office space the faint sound of the radio he had was heard; soft music mixed with static. The sound gave Shawn a spark of hope and he picked up his pace. Soon he saw the light of the lamp that Jack had on his desk and he began to call out, “JACK!? Jack!?! Are you here!? It’s Shawn!”</p><p>A muffled voice replied but he couldn’t make out what was said.<br/>
“Jack if you hear me follow my voice!” </p><p>As he tried to move faster he felt the ink around him slowing him down. Making a quick decision he waded through the ink and to the nearest elevated platform. Standing on it would give him a better look of the area around him.<br/>
Trying to lift himself out of the ink was difficult. Not only was the ink staining his clothes it was sticking to him making it harder to lift himself out of it and onto the level up. A few failed attempts he felt Dark place his hands on his waist. </p><p>Looking back at Dark he asked, “What are you doing?”</p><p>Dark was confused by his question. The action seemed pretty self explanatory. “I’m helping you up.”</p><p>Shawn wanted to swat Darks hands away but he kept a strong hold on him. </p><p>“Stop being so stubborn and let me help,” Dark grunted as he began to lift Shawn out of the ink. </p><p>With Darks help Shawn was able to crawl onto the platform. Still on his hands and knees he turned to face Dark and helped him up as well. </p><p>Watching Dark stand up he noticed that the once pristine white suit jacket was now an ombré of gray and black. He could only imagine what his clothes looked like but now wasn’t the time to worry about it.<br/>
He did his best to remove globs of ink but it was as if the ink was clinging to him. Dark didn’t seem to have that problem. The ink was dripping from his clothes and leaving small pools at his feet. </p><p>“Why are there elevated platforms down here?” He questioned out loud. </p><p>Still attempting to remove globs Shawn answered him. “Technically this was a sewer, well, still is. Mr. Drew had the tunnels flushed and started using it for storage. One of the employees even works down here.” Shawn’s voice went soft, “He enjoys the silence down here.” </p><p>“The Jack you mentioned before?”</p><p>Shawn nodded, looking for the light of Jack’s desk. Heading in that direction Dark rushed to his side and took hold of his hand then leaned in to kiss his cheek sweetly, “We’ll find him, I promise.”</p><p>Together they stood hand in hand as Shawn took his time to decide if walking along on the platform or getting back into the ink was the best decision. As much as he didn’t want to go back into the ink there was hardly another choice. Going over everything would be too much of an obstacle and would take too much time. </p><p>Looking at Dark he nodded his head and took in a deep breath and released it. While still holding onto each other's hands the two carefully jumped back into the ink.<br/>
Together they waded through ink and lifted themselves out of it at every other platform to see where they were headed. The light from what Shawn assumed and hoped was Jack’s desk grew closer and brighter. </p><p>Shawn sat down on the edge of the platform; readying himself to get back into the ink when he felt something wrap around his ankle.<br/>
It happened quickly and in a blur. The only thing stopping him from being pulled under was his quick reaction of grabbing onto the edge. </p><p>His shocked cry drew Dark’s attention quickly and he hurried to the edge and grabbed hold of Shawn’s wrists. With his body half submerged in ink he kicked his free leg at whatever was trying to pull him in. </p><p>“Hold on, Shawn! I’ve got you!” Dark cried out.</p><p>Shawn gave no response.<br/>
He was too focused on gathering every ounce of strength he could muster to try and escape what was holding him. </p><p>Whatever was in the ink was desperate. The hold on his ankle was getting tighter by the second. His leg felt as if it was being pulled from his hip socket. Cries and grunts of pain were the only sounds he heard.<br/>
It felt like an eternity had passed when suddenly he felt whatever was holding him let go. </p><p>Dark quickly pulled an exhausted Shawn out of the ink and carefully onto the platform. </p><p>“What the hell was that?” He questioned out loud. </p><p>Shawn couldn’t answer him. His lungs were too busy trying to refill themselves with air. His grip on Dark was tight with the fear of being pulled back. </p><p>Dark noticed this and wrapped his arms around him to bring him closer. Shawn nuzzled into Dark’s ink soaked clothes. The sound of Dark’s heart slowing down helped his do the same. </p><p>Their quiet moment wasn't long lived. Dark noticed bubbles forming on the surface of the ink. His sudden shifting caused Shawn to open his eyes and look up at him. His eyes were focused on something and Shawn quickly turned to look to see what it could be.<br/>
Seeing the bubbles starting to form faster made Dark curse the decision to go along with Shawn when he felt deep down that it was a horrible idea. </p><p>Forcing himself and Shawn to their feet he pushed Shawn behind him. He wasn’t obvious to the signs. The ink clinging to him and whatever creature that was  in the ink only went after him. Whatever force that was dwelling in this place wanted Shawn it would have to go through Dark. </p><p>Suddenly whatever was in the ink came splashing out with a horrendous screech. What looked like arms clawed at the air and made its way to the edge of the platform where they stood.<br/>
Shawn cautiously peered over Darks shoulder and saw the creature was wearing Jack’s hat. Shawn’s heart dropped as he tried to go to the creature but Dark blocked his way.</p><p>“Dark, move, that’s Jack’s hat. That could be him.” He pleaded. </p><p>Still blocking his way he said, “You can’t be serious?”</p><p>Shawn was determined to get by that he pushed Dark to the side and quickly went to the creature.<br/>
Once it had made it somewhat onto the edge it lay still. Shawn dropped to his knees to reach for the hat but Dark’s hand was suddenly there and stopped him. </p><p>“Don’t touch it, Shawn. You don’t know what or who this thing is.”</p><p>Swatting Dark’s Hans away he looked sternly at him, “This is Jack’s hat I’d know it anywhere.”<br/>
Slowly he took the brim of the hat between his fingers and lifted the hat away. A horrified gasp left him as he saw what was left of Jack's face. It was mostly covered in thick ink but he could still see that it was him. To his horror he noticed that there was no sign of him breathing. Jack was lying motionless. Tears began to blur Shawn’s vision and slowly fall down his ink stained cheek. </p><p>Shawn hugged Jack’s hat as he gave into his feeling of loss. His mind began to imagine Jack’s last moments. Whatever did this may have gotten the other employees. He began to wonder if there were more in the ink that hadn’t managed to escape its thick inky depth. </p><p>He felt Dark’s arm draped around his shoulder.<br/>
“We have to get out of here, Shawn. Please.”</p><p>Shawn knew he was right. They did need to get out of the studio; if they didn’t their fate would be like Jack’s. But a part of him didn’t want to leave Jack behind. He was about to ask Dark if there was some way they could take him with them when a raspy painful sounding gasp escaped Jack’s mouth. His eyes opened wide as his ink covered hands reached up and  wrapped around Shawn’s neck. Soon what was left of Jack’s face was now completely covered with ink; sending chills down Shawn’s spine. </p><p>Dark did his best to remove the grip that was holding Shawn but something forced him back as Jack began screeching and pulling Shawn back into the dark ink. </p><p>“NO, SHAWN!” </p><p>A muffled cry was all he heard as he was forced into the ink. Jack’s tight grip on his neck loosened as he felt himself being pulled down by the ink itself.<br/>
Dark carelessly jumped into the ink and waded through the ink rapidly. He splashed the ink, making waves as he tried to move it in hope of seeing a glimpse of Shawn. He loudly called out Shawn’s name, holding onto hope that he managed to escape the hold he was in and surfaced somewhere close by. </p><p>After several failed attempts Dark reluctantly made his way out of the ink. Lifting himself out and back onto the platform, now had puddles of ink, he stood and looked out to where he had seen Shawn go under. </p><p>There was no sign of him. No bubbles forming on the surface. No splashing to be heard. The silence around him was painful. The weight of his grief became too much to bear. Falling to his knees let out a defeated cry that echoed throughout the basement. He had finally found someone that could handle being around him. Finding him had been a journey. He had fought him at first but he had finally accepted and trusted him. He had never felt like this before. Utter pain and regret; why had he not tried harder to get Shawn out of here. He pounded his fist on the ground cursing himself and the seer. Had the painting she cursed him into not shown up for a Shawn his fate might have been different. Was every person that received the painting damned and destined to die? Should he have destroyed the painting when he had the chance?<br/>
Then the realization hit him; he was still in the basement. His being had yet to be drawn back to the painting. The tiny flicker of hope growing.  </p><p>Crawling to the edge he called out again, “Shawn, please come back. Please.”</p><p>His heart swelling with hope but his mind was trying to stay rational. He knew that the chance of Shawn surviving being dragged and submerged into ink was unlikely. But he was still there and that could only mean that Shawn’s life hadn’t been taken.<br/>
Standing to his feet and looking out again at his surroundings he continued to shout, “Shawn, I’m here! Come back to me!”</p><p>Sounds were muffled by the ink that swallowed him. The light he was used to was gone, now replaced by the darkness of ink. He didn’t see his life ending this way. He had hope to die of old age. Even though he had reservations at first he had hoped to spend actual time with Dark just living life together. He would have never guessed that ink would be his demise but this was his fate. He only wished he could properly say goodbye to Dark. Kiss him one last time; feel his strong arms around him. </p><p>His thoughts began to fade. </p><p>Or so he thought. </p><p>‘Wake the fuck up, Shawn.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Self loathing. Please read with caution. Your well-being is important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening his eyes he didn’t see what he expected. He expected nothing but darkness. Instead he was blinded by the brightness of the room he seemed to be in. It was a room he was unfamiliar with but somehow it felt familiar. It was definitely not a room that could be found at the studio. There was no ink to be found. There was nothing in this room. Just him. </p><p>“Really? You think it’s just you in here?”</p><p>The Voice startled him. Normally that voice could only be heard in the confined space of his mind. But The Voice was definitely not in his mind but in the strange room he was in. </p><p>“Who are you? Where am I?” Shawn called out trying to sound demanding and not at all frightened.<br/>
He looked around the room to see if anyone was around. The only thing he saw was a black puddle that had not been there a moment ago. Cautiously he approached it and it began to bubble and rise, taking the form of a person. </p><p>Frightening him he fell back as the figure slowly formed. He watched as the figure stood at what seemed to be his height and build. Once fully formed the ink fell away and revealed the person that was formed by it. Shawn felt like he wanted to scream and run but his body wasn’t getting the message. He remained motionless on the floor as he watched someone with his face walk seductively towards him. </p><p>He scooted away from whatever it was that was coming towards him. Somehow he bumped into what could only be explained as a wall but didn’t look like it. The entire room was white. No edges could be made out.</p><p>‘Where am I?’ He questioned in his head as he scrambled onto his feet to stand. Running his hands over the white space around him. It felt like a wall but at the same time it wasn’t; solid but with give if forced upon. </p><p>“I’m surprised at you, Shawn.” </p><p>With his back pressed firmly against whatever was behind him he forced himself to look at the being in front of him. His mind raced trying to comprehend what he was seeing before him. </p><p>It was him. But also not him. It was like he was looking at his reflection in a mirror but the reflection frightened him to his core. </p><p>The being slinked him was way closer to Shawn; a welcomed grin on his face as he saw the fear in Shawn’s eyes. Shawn managed to extend his arm out to stop the being from coming closer. </p><p>Looking at his extended arm then back to meet his eyes, being chuckled, “You really think that is going to hold me off?”</p><p>Shawn looked at his arm and began to lower it but reconsidered. Glaring at the being before him and shouted, “Who are ya and where are we?! Where’s Jack?!” He tried to look past the being to see around them but all he saw was white. </p><p>“Ha! Really? You are concerned about him?” Stepping closer as the expression on their face changed from sinister to amused. </p><p>“Of course I am! I went down to the basement to save him!”</p><p>“A lot of good that did you.” They scoffed. </p><p>Shawn was getting angry. “What do ya mean?! Where the fuck am I?! Stop playing with me and answer my questions!”</p><p>The amused look fell and the seductive once again graced their face. Slowly they made their way closer. As they got closer Shawn could truly see what they looked like. It was frightening how similar they both looked. The same body structure and build. Even their features were exact. The only exception was that this being had confidence radiating off of them that could be seen just by looking into their eyes. It reminded him of how Dark carried himself. But looking into Dark’s eyes he had found kindness. Looking into this beings eyes terrified him to his core.</p><p>Their hand reached out to Shawn’s extended one, lightly fluttering their figertips over his and up his arm sending a tingling sensation over him. Shawn wanted to push them away but his body was frozen. No matter how much his brain screamed at his muscles to move they wouldn’t. He soon felt the light touch on his cheek coaxing him to look at them face to face.<br/>
Reluctantly turning he saw the one major physical  difference between them. From one of the beings eyes black ink dripped. </p><p>Horrified Shawn gasped, “What are you?” </p><p>The two locked eyes for a moment. Shawn’s heart sank when the being’s smile slowly and wickedly spread across their face. He had never seen a smile so sinister. Carefully they leaned close to Shawn’s ear and shivers went down his spine as he felt the beings cold icy breath on his ear.<br/>
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” </p><p>Giddily they backed away and mockingly bowed to Shawn. Dramatically they removed a slim paintbrush from behind their ear and struck a pose as if they were about to paint something. </p><p>“You’ve been acknowledging me as “The Voice” but I am much much more than that. I am everything you wish you could be.” Placing the paintbrush to the corner of their mouth he looked Shawn up and down in a bit of disappointment. “And believe me you could be so much more than you are.”</p><p>Shawn forcibly pushed himself off the wall. Keeping a good amount of distance between him and The Voice he walked towards them cautiously. </p><p>“What is that shite supposed to mean?” His patience was nonexistent at this point. Shawn had demanded answers and he was going to get them. Before The Voice could respond Shawn interjected. “And don’t talk in riddles. I’ve had enough of that to last a lifetime.” </p><p>A twitch of pain stuck his heart and a frown fell upon his face for a moment. Dark. What had happened to Dark? Was he okay? </p><p>“You mean that hunk of a mythical beast back at the basement?” The voice fanned himself with the flat cap he had removed from his head. “He’s fine. In more ways than one.” He winked at Shawn as he placed the cap back on. </p><p>Jealousy began to rise and make him face red, “He’s mine! Stay away from him!” </p><p>The Voice rolled their eyes, “Technically he’s ours. You and I are one and the same, lad.”</p><p>“What?” Shawn was in disbelief. </p><p>“You are seriously not getting this,” they sighed. You and I are two halves of a whole being. This half,” gesturing to themselves, “was dormant until that fateful day in the studio. You remember, the day Joey Drew demanded every department “donate” and object and place them on pedestals.”</p><p>Shawn did remember. He had personally volunteered to be the one to work on the  Heavenly Toys donation. Which was an odd thing for him to do since he had done his best up until that point to just blend in. He had spent the better part of a week working on that Bendy doll. Making sure every detail was perfect. It was that particular doll that had given him the idea to attempt a different face for the dolls. That hadn’t gone over well. But what did that Bendy doll have to do with The Voice? The question echoed in his head as he tried to connect the dots.<br/>
He recalled the urgency in Joey’s voice as he made it clear that these donations must be made promptly. Also how the room's energy felt that morning where they would be displayed. Placing the toy on its pedestal had been strange. Feeling everyone’s eyes on him as he sat the Bendy doll down, adjusting it just so so it wouldn’t fall over. The need to make it as presentable as he could for some reason was strong.<br/>
Leaving what was the break room that morning he felt as if someone, or something, had followed him. Which was impossible since he was the only employee of The Heavenly Toys Department to go to the donation presentation. Could that feeling have been The Voice awakening? </p><p>“Ding ding ding!” TheVoice clapped their hands in mocking applause. “Took you long enough.” They rolled their eyes as they took hold of his shoulder and turned him around, allowing themselves to place their head over Shawn’s shoulder. “What a marvelous day! The Inky god Joey wanted to please must have found you favorable to grant you someone such as myself to surface.” </p><p>“What Inky god?” What were they talking about, “I told ya not to talk in riddles.”</p><p>“No riddles. Just a fact. Don’t you remember Sammy’s rambling?” With the hand in front of Shawn he mimicked someone talking. </p><p>Shawn thought back, Sammy both frightened and intrigued him. He was always extra cautious around him; trying his best not to get caught staring. Sammy was always well dressed and walked like he owned every square foot he walked on. Shawn enjoyed watching him walk. He both admired and envied Sammy’s confidence. Miles had caught him once looking at Sammy while he was at the bandstand directing the musicians so Jack could listen to it and add lyrics. He had been leaning over the railing and lost his train of thought watching Sammy sway to the music. It was Miles tapping him on the shoulder that spooked him back to the moment. He had rushed and fumbled over his words coming up with a reason why he was there. He knew Miles didn’t believe him but trusted that if anyone else had seen him and asked Miles would give them the reason he had come up with. </p><p>Miles. </p><p>Were they okay? Again his heart ached at the thought of Miles trapped in the studio by some horrible ink monster. Or worse one of the monsters. </p><p>“The way your mind races!” The Voice cried out in frustration throwing their arms in the air causing them to push away from Shawn almost causing him to fall forward. “Don’t knock the ink monster thing. At least they ain’t dead.”</p><p>“Ain’t dead?” He repeated. “What do ya mean?”</p><p>“Not deceased. They are technically still alive,” The voice shrugged their shoulders as they explained in an uninterested tome. “The Ink possesses the body and takes over. The Ink needs the body alive to function.” </p><p>Shawn was horrified by the words leaving The Voice’s mouth. Possession? What had Joey gotten them all into?! He could feel the heat of the anger he was feeling rush through him. Rushing towards the voice he grabbed their shirt and pushed them into what felt like a wall.<br/>
“What the hell happened to Miles?!” The grip on their shirt got tighter as he pulled them away from the wall then forcibly back to it again. “They shouldn’t be harmed for Joey’s recklessness! No one should!” His mind flooded with the names and faces of every employee he knew and even some he didn’t. </p><p>With a devilish grin on their face, acting as if Shawn wasn’t shouting into their face and forcing their back into the wall repeatedly and forcefully, they coldly said, “You care too much for others that don’t give a damn about you.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“You were nothing but a joke to them.”</p><p>“I said shut up.”</p><p>“Just a drunk artist that couldn’t make it in the real art world.”</p><p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Shawn pulled The Voice by their shirt and threw them to the ground. The rush of adrenaline rage had him gasping for air as he watched The Voice hit the ground hard. The Voice lay there motionless but then the sound of laughter was heard; quiet at first then it got louder and louder until it became a fit of hysterical laughter. Holding their sides as if the laughter was causing them physical pain as they sat up on the floor. Casually as if nothing had happened they rose from the floor. </p><p>Shawn was desperately trying to find a way out. But all he saw was white. </p><p>“Where do you think you're gonna go?” </p><p>He didn’t turn to look back at the voice. Shawn was determined to get out of this prison and find his way back to Dark and hopefully fix whatever mess was happening at the studio. </p><p>“There’s nowhere to hide inside a bad dream.” </p><p>Shawn felt something hold him in place. ‘Not this again.’ The force holding him felt familiar but not entirely. Unlike with Dark’s hold he couldn’t seem to break free. He pushed and struggled but still remained planted where he stood.<br/>
Shawn heard The Voice chuckle menacingly. Then the force holding him pulled him back towards The Voice. He felt like he was about to stumble back into the floor but was caught by The Voice.<br/>
Handling him and with a calm but taunting voice they said, “Don’t worry I’m not gonna to hurt you.” A wicked smile crossed their face as they continued, “I’m gonna kill you.”</p><p>Forcing Shawn to stand upright they wrapped their arms around him to hug him from behind. Shawn managed to put his hands on the arms holding onto to him and attempted to force them away. He failed. No matter how much strength he put into it it seemed effortless. The Voice behind him laughed at his attempts of escape. </p><p>“Calm down, I’m not actually going to kill you. I need you alive.” The Voice finally released him. “Without you I'd end up like Jack.”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘end up like, Jack’?” The words came out before getting a chance to stop them. He really didn’t want to have a conversation with the voice but he needed information. </p><p>The Voice rolled their eyes as he nonchalantly waved to Shawn and walked away, “It’s not important.”</p><p>“Tell me what ya meant by that!” Grabbing their shoulder he forced The Voice to face him. When they did he was met with a scheming grin. </p><p>Locking eyes with Shawn they gave in and answered him, “Because of me you are different. Special. Without me you’d be just another monster by now. A mere puppet for the ink to play and wreak havoc with.”</p><p>Shawn was still trying to make sense of the new world he seemed to find himself in. A world where the ink he and the other employees used to draw, paint, and animate cartoon characters with is somehow processing people. Turning them into ink filled monsters. </p><p>“The ink isn’t the thing to blame.”</p><p>His focus returned to The Voice. </p><p>“Joey struck the deal for success. He couldn’t keep he’s end of the deal and so…,” the Voice shrugged their shoulders as if Shawn was supposed to know what they were going to say. </p><p>“And because Joey messes up the rest of us have to pay?!”</p><p>“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” The Voice slowly shook their head. “Should have listened closer to Sammy.” </p><p>“What?” Shawn was confused. “Did Sammy know what was happening?”<br/>
He didn’t want to believe that Sammy was capable of keeping important information like this from others. Sammy was intimidating but he wasn’t heartless; at least Shawn wanted to believe that. </p><p>“You could say that. He felt a new beginning was coming. The Creator was on their way to set everyone free,” The Voice couldn’t help but laugh as they did their best to impersonate the music director. </p><p>Shawn vaguely remembered those phrases being mumbled by Sammy. Whenever someone had annoyed him or done something he didn’t like he would mutter something and storm away. Pieces of a puzzle he didn’t even know about were being put together. </p><p>“Who is the creator?” Shawn asked. </p><p>The laughter from The Voice died down as they turned to face Shawn. A chill went down his spine. Should he have asked; did he really want to know about this creator that brought hell to the studio? He was about to take back his question when The Voice raised a hand to stop him. </p><p>“The Creator was summoned that day in the break room. The offerings pleased The Creator but…,” there was a long pause. The Voice turned away from Shawn, looking off into the white abyss that was the space they were in. </p><p>“But what?!” Shawn asked in hopes The Voice would continue. Instead The Voice’s shoulders began to shake as laughter grew louder. </p><p>“The Creator wasn’t pleased with how your employer took advantage of his generosity!” The Voice was in Shawn’s face quickly. It was as if they had projected themselves. One moment they were feet away from him the next he could feel spit on his face as The Voice violently spoke. </p><p>Doing his best not to seem fearful he asked, “You know The Creator?” </p><p>“I live because of The Creator.” The Voice was shaking now. Shawn lifted his hand to grip the hands of The Voice and forced them to let go of his suspenders. Once free he took a step back and watched as The Voice composed themselves; adjusting their flat cap, retucking the black button up, and adjusting their white suspenders. Observing them Shawn could see that The Voice was a negative version of himself. Where he wore white The Voice wore black and vise versa. The only thing that mirrored them was the hat and slacks they both wore and what they lacked was a tie. </p><p>“It’s because unlike you I’m free.” </p><p>The Voice speaking startled Shawn. Having someone read his mind was something he couldn’t get used to. “What?” </p><p>“First, I’m not reading your mind. I can hear your thoughts because we share a mind. Second, I’m free.” They locked eyes with Shawn. Try as he might he couldn’t break the striking gaze. It was as if The Voice’s eyes physically held him in it. “I don’t let others dictate me and what I do. Unlike you I’m not tied down. Yes I have held back but it’s because you weren’t ready for me.” They reach out to gently touch Shawn’s ink stained cheek with their fingertips but he forced himself back. The feeling of something tugging him back to where he once stood was felt but he struggled to keep himself away from The Voice.<br/>
A sinister smile crossed The Voice’s face, “But I see that a certain visitor has changed all that.” </p><p>Dark.<br/>
His face flashed in Shawn’s mind. He had changed since he came into his life. He most definitely felt different. A sadness was felt as he thought of never seeing the mysterious dark eyed man from the painting. </p><p>The Voice letting out a frustrated sigh brought Shawn’s attention back to them. “You seriously think we are stuck here don’t you?”</p><p>Shawn shrugged his shoulders, “I see no exits from this place. It’s just a white endless room”</p><p>Rolling their eyes The Voice snapped his fingers and suddenly from a dark cloud that left drops of dark ink on the white floor appeared the rose that Shawn had left behind on his office desk.<br/>
His eyes grew wide as The Voice gently touched the petals of the rose causing the intoxicating perfume to fill the room.<br/>
“H-how did ya do that?” Shawn stammered. </p><p>“I have my ways.” </p><p>“What are ya?” He knew he had asked this question before but he had yet to get an answer. </p><p>The Voice just laughed, “I’m your ticket back. You just have to do one thing…”</p><p>Shawn didn’t know getting back to the studio was an option. He remained quiet; hoping The Voice would continue. </p><p>“But before I tell you what you have to do you must agree to it.”</p><p>Shawn was about to argue that that was an unfair turn but The Voice raised the rose and waved it to stop his words.<br/>
“That’s just how this is going to work. I would say that I’m sorry but…,” they shrugged their shoulders, “I’m not.” </p><p>Shawn debates with himself; was whatever The Voice wanted from him worth getting back to the studio? His heart skipping answered the question for him. He wanted to get back to Dark. He needed to get back to him and hopefully help anyone else left in the studio.<br/>
Reluctantly he agreed, his jaw and fists clenched.</p><p>“Perfect.” He offered his hand to Shawn for him to take. </p><p>“Tell me what you want from me.” Shawn’s voice was cold and emotionless. </p><p>“Let me out.”</p><p>Shawn wanted to be confused but he wasn’t. He knew exactly what The Voice meant by that. “I don’t want to end up like Jack.”</p><p>“You won’t. I promise.” Their hand still extended waiting for Shawn to take it. “You and I are so much stronger.” </p><p>He was about to take The Voice’s but recoiled. “Answer me one thing…”</p><p>The Voice raised an eyebrow, curiosity on his face. </p><p>“What do ya call yourself?” </p><p>The Voice let out a chuckle and quickly stepped closer to Shawn and took his hand. Then they touched their forehead to his and whispered, “You’ll soon find out.” </p><p>Without warning the white room vanished and darkness surrounded them. The only sound Shawn heard was The Voice’s echoing sinister laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shawn!” </p><p>No reply but still he continued to shout out his name. </p><p>“Shawn!”</p><p>He couldn’t give up; he wouldn’t. He was still here which meant that somehow, someway, Shawn was still alive. The thought of Shawn surviving after being dragged and held under thick ink was unbelievable but he held onto hope. <br/>Standing on the elevated platform Dark surveyed what he could see. Stillness but every once in a while a loud booming sound from above would reverberate and cause the streams of ink to move and ripple. The curiosity to know what was causing it all was there but the need and desire to find and see Shawn again was greater. </p><p>The recent boom had been the biggest. It had shaken Dark and brought him to his knees. Around him debris from above fell. Looking up he could see beams starting to fall and holes beginning to form. Gripping the edge of the platform he pulled himself closer to the edge. Looking down into the reflective ink he saw himself. The man in the ink looked like him but something was different. Dark lifted a hand to reach down and touch the ink causing his reflection to ripple and disappear. </p><p>“Shawn, where are you?” Closing his eyes he tried again to feel out for him. Dark’s mind wanted him to give up; to take the extremely rare opportunity and get out of the studio and start the search for a new companion. Yet his heart wanted something different. His heart was the reason he continued shouting out his name and looking for movement of any kind. All he saw were the ripples he created getting wider. Taking his fingertips out of the ink he smeared it across his fingers and palm. The ink was warm and thick. Drips fell to the ground he was kneeling on. Before the attack he had noticed that the ink had clinged onto Shawn. He had done his best to remove some of it but it had appeared to be a challenge. Whereas the ink just dropped off him and his clothes. Sitting up on his knees he looked over the once white jacket he had swiped from Joey Drew’s office. Black ink splotched stained the top half while the bottom of the jacket was ombréd gray to black. Dark was about to remove the stained jacked when a sitter noice caught his attention. Whipping his head towards the sound he saw a small cluster of bubbles forming in the ink. Slowly he stood up but never did his eyes look away from the bubbling ink. The urge to jump in was overwhelming but he held back. Jumping in was a risk, anything could be forming those bubbles. Shawn’s friend couldn’t be the only monster in the studio. He thought back to seeing the Music Director drinking ink and shouting out about a creator coming to set them free. <br/>The ink bubbles grew bigger and were surfacing rapidly. Dark stood watching and hoping for whatever was surfacing wasn’t another ink monster. </p><p>Breaking through ink he saw the figure of a man. The man cried out as he gasped for air. <br/>“Dark!” </p><p>Without any hesitation Dark kept into the ink. He quickly waded his way to Shawn who was flailing his arms around trying his best to regain any kind of balance. Once close enough Dark reached out to grab his hand. A few times he missed but he eventually grabbed hold of Shawn’s hand and pulled him into his embrace. Dark felt Shawn dig his fingers into his back, holding on tight to not slip away. Carefully Dark made his way back to the elevated platform.</p><p>Dark lifted him up and out of the ink. Shawn fought against Dark; not wanting to let go. But after explaining what he was doing he convinced him to release his grip and Dark positioned him on his side so he could catch his breath. As he promised Shawn as soon as he got himself out of the ink he placed himself in his view. <br/>Looking him over Shawn seemed to be unharmed. His crystal blue eyes looked up at him as if to be seeing him for the first time. </p><p>“Shawn,” he leaned closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Darling, can you hear me.” </p><p>With his eyes still fixated on him Shawn blinked. </p><p>Dark wanted to kiss him but resisted. Instead he gently moved Shawn onto his lap and held him. Rubbing his back he felt Shawn’s muscles relax. </p><p>“I know you can’t speak at the moment but I can’t wait for you to tell me where you’ve been. I was sick with worry.” Dark took a deep breath and released the nerves and panic he had been holding. “But I never gave up hope you’d return to me.”</p><p>Shawn gently placed his hand on Darks knee and squeezed. His body was weak but he wanted Dark to know that he was listening. </p><p>Dark places his free hand over Shawn’s and laced their fingers together. Shawn’s fingers were as cold as ice; a strange sensation given that the temperature down in the basement as well as the ink was anything but cold. </p><p>Lifting his hand carefully to his lips he gently kissed Shawn’s hand and whispered, “Never leave my side again, My Love.” </p><p>In his chest his heart twisted at Dark’s words. The warmth of his lips on his cold hand was a little overwhelming but he didn’t want to pull away. That small gesture proved to Shawn that Dark truly did love him. He could feel his love and devotion that Dark was starting to have for him. The fact that he hadn’t taken the opportunity and escaped this ink infested hell and waited for him to return with no certainty that he would was another. It frightened Shawn. He was starting to feel the same for the man holding him; but was it safe? Would The Voice use that devotion against not just him but Dark? </p><p>‘Your lack of trust in me is hurtful.’</p><p>Shawn winced at the sound of the familiar voice echoing inside his head once again. His action caused Dark to squeeze his hand and ask, “Are you alright? Are you hurt, love?”</p><p>Dark again looked over Shawn, fearing he may have missed an injury. Shawn squeezes his hand, still unable to use his voice to respond. He felt Dark relax a bit as he went back to just holding his hand. </p><p>“Maybe we should find a way out of this basement and back up to your office. You’d be able to rest easier up there away from this ink.” </p><p>‘If only he knew.’  The Voice laughed in his head. </p><p>Mentally he scolded The Voice. ‘You could at least shut up and let me have this time with him before I let you take over.’</p><p>He could feel The Voice rolling their eyes at him. </p><p>‘You make it seem like you will cease to exist. I need you. Just as you need me.’</p><p>‘But it won’t be the same…’ </p><p>‘No it won’t.’ He felt The Voice smile wickedly, ‘It’s going to be so much better.’ </p><p>Shawn wanted desperately for their words to be true but he was still unsure. The Voice had briefly explained what the plan was but it seemed risky. Melding together so that they could share one body seemed like a maniac magic trick. But they had managed to convince him it was the only way to make it out of the studio alive. The Voice had agreed to Shawn’s request to wait until after he reunited with Dark. He now realized that the reason they agreed to it so easily was that his body wasn’t fully ready to deal with anything too strenuous. Surfacing out of the ink had felt like he was breaking through solid ice. He was amazed that nothing had physically broken in the process. Thankfully Dark was there to help him out of the ink. Had it not been for him he'd probably still be in the ink. </p><p>Shawn desperately wanted to say something to Dark. Warn him. Explain to him what was going on. But he also just wanted to stay the way they were for as long as they could. It was selfish and dangerous but the feeling he got from laying on Darks lap with his arm around him and his other hand holding his made him forget about the situation they were in. </p><p>‘You are still going to be you. Just stronger. Powerful. I’m not going to ruin anything. He felt me from the start. Don’t you remember?’</p><p>Thinking back he did remember Dark making comments on how he was unique. Different from others he had come across in the search for a companion. </p><p>‘The reason he was never able to hold you under his control for very long was because of me. Because of me we don’t fall and surrender to anyone.’ </p><p>Shawn wanted The Voice to continue but he felt Dark’s warm hand touch his cheek as he tried to wipe the ink off. </p><p>“Looks like it’s stained your skin.” He looked down as Shawn looked up at him. “No worries, love, you look adorable either way.”</p><p>Shawn smiled and pressed his cheek against his hand in response. </p><p>Dark shifted a little under Shawn, “I don’t want to move but we do need to find a way out.”</p><p>Shawn nodded. </p><p>“The question is how. I don’t want to get back in that ink. Only as a last resort.” He looked around and saw the light that they had originally followed to find Jack. “Is there a way out that way?” He asked as he gestured towards the light.</p><p>Shawn knew where he was pointing and his heart ached. He didn’t save Jack; he couldn’t. In some strange way he knew their fates were sealed the moment Joey made that deal for whatever reason. The sorrow he was feeling was replaced with anger. How could Joey willingly risk their lives? Was he that greedy he didn’t care what it took to gain fame and fortune? Were the other employees and himself that disposable? </p><p>‘You gotta stop looking at this negatively. Sure some of your ‘friends’ turned into monsters but like I said before at least they aren’t dead.’ </p><p>‘Wouldn’t it be better for them if they were’, he thought to himself. </p><p>The Voice didn’t reply. For once they remained silent.</p><p>He finally nodded to Dark. Dark smiled at him and gently lifted him off his lap; helping Shawn to sit up so he could investigate. Shawn wanted to keep him close but Dark assured him that he was only going as far as the platform allowed. <br/>Reluctantly Shawn let him go. He watched as Dark carefully walked to the opposite edge and attempted to see what was around them. From what he could tell the light was coming from the edge of the basement which was one platform over. Going through the ink was their only option. He didn’t like it but if it was the only way back up to Shawn’s office then that was that. </p><p>Dark quickly returned to Shawn’s side to explain what they were to do. Shawn knew it was the only way. The opposite direction would have them in the ink longer then going towards Jack’s desk. That didn’t mean he was happy about getting back in the ink. He could still feel it surrounding him. It felt as if it was filling his lungs, keeping him from filling them with air and taking a proper breath in. </p><p>Dark saw the worry in his eyes and how his body began to tense up. <br/>“Shawn, I’ll be alright.” Down in a crouch he positioned himself to take Shawn in his arms. Shawn nervously tried to scoot away but Dark stopped him. “Trust me, my love. Besides I’m going to be with you the entire time.” </p><p>Shawn looked into the dark eyes he no longer found dangerous and mysterious. He’d come to finally see who Dark truly was inside through his eyes. Dark was a powerful being looking for some to match him in some ways and complete him in others. Though he still doubted that he was a proper choice he was happy to try and be that for Dark. </p><p>‘Don’t worry…’ </p><p>The words of The Voice in his head sounded more threatening than reassuring. The warm touch of Dark’s hand on his neck as he slowly made his way to cup his cheek distracted him. </p><p>“You’ve been so distracted since I helped you out of the ink. Do you wish to tell me what has your mind so occupied?” </p><p>He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a small noise. His voice hadn’t returned. His throat was the driest he’d ever felt it to be. He reached up to rub his throat then Dark moved his hand to lay over his. The two of them held eye contact with each other. It was Shawn that attempted to close the space between them but he could only lean so far without adjusting himself in Dark’s arms. Dark, noticing the struggle Shawn was having, he happily smiled at him as he adjusted him in his arms and leaned the rest of the way. Their lips finally meeting again took Shawn to a place of pure bliss. Shawn closed his eyes, savoring the taste of Dark’s lips. There was a heated passion to it that made his heart race. Raising his arms slowly to run his hands through Dark’s hair and down to his neck to hold him in their kiss. He knew that soon they would have to break apart to breath but for that moment he allowed himself to be lost in the bliss that was their kiss. He wondered what was going through Dark’s mind but the feeling of his hand around his throat getting tighter was a sign that he was enjoying their kiss as well.</p><p>The need for air became crucial as the two eventually parted. Dark rested his forehead against Shawn’s as he lingered in gazing into his sparkling blue eyes. Looking back into Dark’s he could see the lust in his eyes. Shawn blushed as he kissed Dark sweetly one last time. Composing himself, knowing now wasn’t the proper time and place, Dark adjusted his arms to where he could carry Shawn comfortably and safely. </p><p>“Hold on tight, love. I promise we’ll get you back up to your office so you can rest easy.” </p><p>Shawn warped his arms around Dark’s neck as his way of communicating that he trusted him and that he was ready. <br/>Once they were at the edge of the platform Dark gently placed Shawn near the edge so he could lower himself first. Getting back into the ink was more unsettling this time around but did his best to hide his concerns for Shawn’s sake. Finally gaining his footing he had Shawn hold on to his neck like before and took him in his arms.</p><p>Wading through the ink while carrying someone was proving to be a challenge but Dark never let up. With determination to keep Shawn safe and to complete the task of getting him back to his office fueled him to press forward. <br/>Shawn kept his eyes closed and his face nuzzled in Dark’s neck. Breathing slowly and taking in the rich warm scent of the man holding him kept him calm and focused. Trying to the best of his ability to ignore The Voice shouting in his head for his attention. He felt himself regaining strength which also meant The Voice was also getting stronger. </p><p>‘Please, just a little while longer. Please…,’ he internally begged. </p><p>‘Why are you prolonging this? I keep telling you nothing between the two of you will change!’ The Voice shouted, frustrated with Shawn’s fear. ‘You’ll finally reach your full potential and be not just a companion for him but an equal. Get that through your thick skull!’</p><p>Suddenly he felt a sharp pain behind his eyes that spread through his skull. He recoiled him Dark’s arms causing him to stop. </p><p>“Shawn, what’s wrong?” He asked as calmly as he could. </p><p>Shawn couldn’t answer; the pain in his head was growing. Dark picked up his pace. Carefully he managed to get them to where they were headed quickly. Lifting Shawn out of the ink and onto the edge of the platform as gently as he could. Once he was settled Shawn laid on his side holding the sides of his head pleading for the pain to pass. Dark struggled getting up but once he did he crawled to Shawn’s side. </p><p>“Tell me what you need,” he cooed; not wanting to talk loudly. </p><p>Now in a fetal position he managed to actually speak out. “It hurts. My head!” </p><p>Dark felt helpless. Unsure what to do for the man that laid before him in pain. Laying his hand on top of the ones Shawn has clutching his head was all he thought to do. Dark’s control only worked in certain situations. He may have been able to cause pain but he was never able to take it away. All he could do was speak softly to him and reassure him that he was there beside him. </p><p>Shawn was about to beg for Dark to end his existence when the pain suddenly vanished. His body instinctively wanted to sit up but he forced himself to remain laying down on the ground. He relaxed his hands and brought them over his face to cover his eyes. He could feel the ghosting feeling of what the pain was like. Remaining motionless he tried to figure out what else could be wrong with him. </p><p>“Shawn?” Dark has moved his hand away when he had begun to move; though it wasn’t much. He waited patiently but grew worried when he saw that his movement had stopped. He could see his chest moving slightly so the fear of him not breathing was gone but his concern was still lingering. </p><p>Hearing his name in Dark’s voice encouraged him to start to move again. Slowly he relaxed his body and attempted to sit up. He faltered a little but Dark was there to steady him. Looking up to see Darks face he smiled and whispered, “I’m sorry I frightened ya.” </p><p>Dark did his best not to laugh but it couldn’t be helped. He tenderly caressed Shawn’s ink stained cheek. Enjoying and wanting more of his warmth Shawn nuzzled into his hand. Dark was elated to hear Shawn’s thick Irish accent again. Humoring him he responded, “All is forgiven. Now, can you stand or do you still want me to carry you up to your office?” </p><p>The thought of being in Dark’s arms made him want to say that he couldn’t stand but he also thought of the many flights of stairs up that he would have to carry him. As much as he wanted to be in his arms he knew what was best. <br/>“I can stand but can ya lend me a shoulder?” </p><p>Dark could see that Shawn wanted to feel his touch and be in his arms but was being considerate. Standing to his feet he then extended his hand to Shawn, “it would be my honor, my love.” </p><p>A bright red blush spread across Shawn’s face as he took Dark’s hand to help him up. Once standing he leaned on Dark as they walked the narrow platform towards the stairway. Reluctantly before leaving the basement he looked towards the light that he knew was coming from Jack’s desk. His heart sank at remembering what Jack now was and how he came to be that monster. <br/>‘Joey.’ The name filled him with anger. Quietly he promised out loud, “I’ll make things right, Jack. I’ll make him pay for what he’s done.” </p><p>‘Now you're getting it.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mentions of death, neck breaking and strangling. Read with caution. Your well being is more important.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going up the flights of stairs took longer than going down. They weren’t moving as fast as they had when they were heading towards the basement. Shawn hadn’t realized how many flights of stairs they had taken down until now. He was glad for Dark’s support. He felt his strength returning but his legs felt somewhat like jelly. Every few steps he’d look over towards Dark. If he was having any form of trouble holding him up it didn’t come across on his face. The Voice had mentioned Dark’s power; he’d even felt it when he had attempted to spell him somehow. Glancing over he truly began to wonder what this man was capable of doing. Dark had mentioned a few times jokingly that he was capable of many things. Figuring out what they were was fighting for top priority on his list of things he needs to know. Finding a way out and looking for others trapped in the studio were also top priorities for him. </p><p> His heart twisted at the thought of his friends and other employees trapped somewhere in the studio. He was unsure but a part of him felt that Jack wasn’t the only ink monster crawling around and hiding in the flowing ink. The Voice has made comments but the last thing he wanted to be true was what they had said. He wanted his friends to be alive but not if it meant they were damned to be monsters. </p><p>Dark stopping bright Shawn out of his thoughts. He was looking at the sign above them. The stairway led in two different directions. One led to the main part of the studio while the other would lead them down a hallway that made its way to the Music Department. </p><p>‘Sammy.’ </p><p>The Voice sounded too eager. It sent a chill up Shawn’s back. He could feel the Cheshire Cat smile in his mind. </p><p>‘Let’s pay him a visit.’</p><p>“The Music Department was where we were headed, correct? To find some sort of valve?” </p><p>“No!” Shawn had meant for that to be internally but had stupidly shouted out loud. His outburst caused a confused and concerning reaction from Dark. He quickly cleared his throat and looked to the stairwell that was heading away from the Music Department. “We, uh, we should just head back to Heavenly Toys.” Shawn kept his face turned as much as he could away from Dark. But Dark didn’t need to see his face to know that something was off. Shawn has been so determined to get to the Music Department and now he wanted nothing more than to avoid it. Not wanting to cause any more stress to Shawn he simply nodded his head and adjusted his grip on Shawn’s waist and helped him walk up the stairs leading them back to Heavenly Toys. </p><p>Shawn did his best to focus on the steps. The few times he looked to the walls he saw ink and what appeared to be handprints splattered and dragged along them. He didn’t want to think about who or what could have done it. He wanted to get himself and Dark back to his office unharmed. </p><p>Shawn didn’t think he could be as happy as he was when he saw the door to his office. The walking through ink and go over fallen boards had taken some of the strength he had restored away. He traded for the doorknob, twisted it, and pushed the wooden door open. He didn’t know what to expect but seeing his office unharmed was a shock. Everything was like it had been before. Genuine relief corset through him as he saw the rose on his desk. We carefully unwrapped himself from Dark’s helpful arms and slowly walked to his desk. His balance was a little off but he managed to get to ahold of his chair before he felt his legs wanted to give out. Dark soon was by his side and helped him to properly sit. Once settled he reached for the rose and brought it up to his nose. The intoxicating scent filled his nostrils. </p><p>Dark’s heart was elated at the sight of Shawn and the gift he created for him. Standing behind the chair that Shawn was sitting in he leaned forward, his hands finding a place on his chest. Dark could feel the way his heart reacted to his touch. Dark relaxed and placed his head on Shawn’s shoulders and whispered, “How are you feeling?” </p><p>Shawn could feel the smile on Darks face as he pressed his lips against his neck. With the rose touching his lips he turned in his seat; causing Dark to lift his head off Shawn’s shoulders. Their eyes met and for once Dark saw not shyness but confidence and a bit of mischievousness in the artists eyes. <br/>Dark remained still as Shawn moved closer. The rose was what kept their lips from meeting. </p><p>He knew that he could never make his voice sound as seductive and butter as Dark’s but he wanted to try. Slowly moving the rose from between them to reveal his coy smile he purred, “Better. Thanks to you.” <br/>His voice had come out sweeter then he had wanted but it got a reaction from Dark. Shawn didn’t know it was possible but he had managed to get Dark to blush. </p><p>“Are ya blushing?” He chuckled as he lifted his hand to touch Dark’s flushed cheek but Dark swiftly moved his hand from where he had it on Shawn’s shoulder and took his hand into his. Carefully he pulled Shawn out of the chair he was sitting on and onto his feet. </p><p>Being caught off guard Shawn almost stumbles but Dark caught and helped steady him. Shawn laughed at his awkwardness and attempted to straighten himself out but Dark wouldn’t release his hand. The rose still in his other hand he tried to turn to place it on the chair or desk but Dark kept him from that as well. Gently Dark took the hand he was holding and placed it on his shoulder. The blush on his cheeks were gone and a new smile was now on his face. Taking the hand that Shawn held the rose in he took his so that the rose was held between their palms. It wasn’t until Dark placed his other hand on his waist that he figured out what he was doing. </p><p>“Dark, uh ya may wanna rethink this…,” Shawn stammered as he looked down at his feet. “I’m not a dancer.” </p><p>Trying his best not to laugh he pulled Shawn closer to him, “Don’t worry, love. Just follow my lead.” Giving Shawn a wink he began to hum. Together they began to sway. Soon they were moving carefully around the room. One step forward, one step back, side step, side step. Every few steps Shawn would stumble over his own feet or step on Darks. </p><p>Huffing in frustration, “I told ya I can’t do this.” He wanted Dark to let go of him but the hold on his waist kept him close to him. “Dark, please.” He grumbled out a plea as Dark continued to have Shawn follow him.</p><p>“Just relax, dear,” he said in a singsong tone. </p><p>Shawn did his best to comply but he kept stepping on Dark’s feet and almost falling. When he did manage to follow it wasn’t for very long. Eventually Dark stopped humming and released Shawn’s waist. Shawn was about to sigh in relief when Dark lifted the hand he held high above them and spun him out and back to him. Shawn tried to be graceful but as he spun into Dark’s waiting arms he stumbled and lost his balance. Dark caught him effortlessly; making it appear that Shawn’s lack of coordination was a planned step in their dance. </p><p>Shawn couldn’t help but laugh at his clumsiness as he attempted to stand on his own two feet; falling back into Darks arms only once. Whether it was due to lack of balance from laughter or on purpose he’d never tell. Dark wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed having Shawn in his arms. The scare in the basement made him fully realize that he truly cared and loved the artist that received the painting. </p><p>Finally balanced and standing, Shawn took a step away from Dark to straighten his clothes out a bit. </p><p>‘What a nice moment. Too bad it can’t last forever.’</p><p>The Voice. They would be the ones to ruin this moment. </p><p>‘Can’t ya just let things stay the way they are?’</p><p>‘No.’<br/> Shawn could feel the anger radiating from The Voice. A jolt a pain spread through his skull and caused one of his eyes to twitch. </p><p>Shawn hunched over as he put pressure on his eye. Dark rushed to his side, grabbed his elbow and guided him to the chair. </p><p>“Shawn,” kneeling in front of Shawn he asked with the utmost concern, “Shawn, can you hear me? What’s wrong?”</p><p>He felt himself sit down but the pain that was growing behind his eye was making it hard to focus on anything. Dark talking to him sounded as if he were on the other side of the door; distant and muffled. He wanted to cry out what he was feeling but he felt as if his throat was on fire and closing on him. He began gasping for air in hopes that the air would calm the feeling. </p><p>Dark stood back as Shawn reached for his throat and began to gasp for air. Grunts and gasps escaped Shawn’s throat as he tried to force air to fill his lungs. Clawing at his throat he stood to his feet quickly forcing Dark further away from him. </p><p>Wanting to get closer and help in some way, Dark asked again, “Shawn? Darling, can you hear me? What’s wrong?” Worry laced his voice. The thought of losing Shawn was running through his mind. His heart began to beat rapidly as he tried to grab hold of Shawn who was pacing and clawing at himself. </p><p>Harsh red claw marks began to appear on Shawn’s neck. Thoughts raced through his mind. <br/>‘This can't be how it happens! You agreed I could decide when this happens!”</p><p>‘You were prolonging it! You can't stop this from happening. It NEEDS to happen! YOU CAN’T STOP IT!’ The Voice shouted, their voice rang and vibrated through his skull. The vibration and pain it caused brought him to his knees. </p><p>Instead of his body hitting the hardwood floor he felt strong arms wrapped around him. Shawn forced his eyes open to be met with Dark’s frightened gaze. </p><p>Weakly he chuckled, “I didn’t think anything could scare ya.” Another jolt of pain spread through his head causing him to flinch in Dark’s arms. </p><p>Dark’s hold on Shawn got tighter as he pulled him closer to him to kiss his forehead. “Losing you seems to be the only thing to truly frighten me.” He paused and looked over Shawn. The white of one of his eyes had turned a dark shade of red that it almost looked black and his neck was now an angry shade of red. The streaks that Shawn had made when he was clawing at his neck gave the illusion of blood trailing down his neck. His fingertips traced an angry looking mark as he continued to confess his feelings to Shawn, “It has taken me longer than I’d like to admit to find you. Now that I have I can't bear the thought to lose you.”</p><p>Shawn wished he could enjoy the moment with Dark more but the pain behind his eye was growing worse. He managed to lift his hand and touch Dark’s cheek gently. Shawn opened his mouth to say something, anything, in response to Dark’s heartfelt words. He wanted to share that even though when they first met he was terrified of him that now the only thing that terrified him at the moment was losing him as well. Thought after thought raced through his mind but he couldn’t seem to say them out loud. Opening his mouth to speak but all that came out was a whimper due to the pain that was traveling through his head. Looking at Dark he hoped his eyes would translate to him what desperately wanted to say. He assumed they did because Dark turned his head and placed his hand over the one Shawn had on his cheek. Closing his eyes he took a moment to memorize mentally what Shawn’s touch was like. He didn’t know what was happening but if hints took a turn for the worse he wanted this feeling to stay with him. </p><p>A loud crash echoed through the studio. It had been a while since Dark had heard anything like that. The last he heard something like that had been before Shawn resurfaced from the ink. Shawn recoiled at the sound. Moving his hand away from Dark to cover his ears. </p><p>‘It won't be long. Now!’</p><p>Shawn was scared. What was coming? Was melding with The Voice the right thing to do? There had to be other options.</p><p>‘There isn’t. Do this or prepare to watch your demon boyfriend die at the hands of The Creator and the ink he controls!’</p><p>Shawn couldn’t imagine Dark going down without a fight. If with the Voice’s help he could aid in keeping him safe and alive he knew that he had to accept their help. He looked up at Dark, against meeting his rich chocolate brown eyes, he mouthed to him, “I’m sorry, Dark. I think this is the only way.”</p><p>Confused Dark began to question, “Shawn, what’s happening? What are you talking about?” Shawn didn't answer him. Dark watched as Shawn slowly shut his eyes as he fell limp in his arms. His heart felt as if it had stopped beating. “Shawn!?’ He cried as he shook him in his arms. “Don’t do this! Open your eyes, please!” Dark felt hot tears begin to pool in his eyes, blurring his vision. Shawn was motionless in his arms. “No. Please, no.” Burying his face in Shawn’s neck he let himself release the rage. He let out a roar of a scream, violently shaking as tears streaked down his face and onto Shawn’s neck. <br/>Not even the loud booms and crashes coming from somewhere in the studio seemed to phase him. All he could focus on was the limp form in his arms. Lifting his head he took in Shawn. Carefully examining the features of the artist’s face. His skin was paler than he had noticed before. </p><p>“It took me so long to finally find you, Shawn.” He whispered as he squeezed Shawn’s hand. Dark had hoped that somehow Shawn would squeeze back and his heart sank when he didn’t. “You fought me and it only drew me to you even more. So many others had come before you. Each one more different than the last. I grew more frustrated and closed off after each failed attempt at finding the one that would be my companion.” He didn’t know why he decided to vent to what was basically an empty room but he desired relief from the weight he had been carrying for so long. “I truly believe and felt that you were finally the one I had been searching so long for. I felt such a strong unique energy from you, my love.” He caressed Shawn's cool cheek. “All I did was damn you like I have done the others. I’m so sorry, Shawn.” He lifted Shawn up to him, placing him over his shoulder as if they were to be embracing. Holding him huge began to debate whether or not he was going to destroy the painting. Finally putting an end to The Seer’s Curse. His heart couldn’t take another trial of this. He knew that there would be no other like Shawn. He didn’t want anyone after Shawn. </p><p>Reluctantly Dark laid Shawn on the well worn hardwood floor. Giving Shawn one last kiss before standing to his feet and locating the painting. Stepping away from Shawn he felt his heart tug as if there were strings tying him to Shawn. ‘More reason to destroy this prison,’ he thought to himself. Lifting the painting off the ground he looked back towards the artist who had received it laying on the floor. He Alamo reroofed the painting but caught it as he noticed that Shawn had begun to move. </p><p>Slowly Shawn’s body began to stir. His fingers began to twitch. His arms lifted off the floor and his hands finding a place on his throat and covering one of his eyes. Dark put the painting back against the wall and began to walk back to Shawn. </p><p>“Shawn…,” Dark’s voice was unsure as he whispered his name out loud. </p><p>Lifting himself off the floor Shawn arched his back. Dark watched closely as Shawn maneuvered his body and getting to his feet to stand. Leaning forward he contortioned his body forward, hiding his face. Rapidly as if shocked he straightened out holding his head in his hands.<br/>Cautiously Dark circled Shawn, observing him closely. He tried to get a glimpse of his face but when he felt like he had the angle to see him Shawn would sway in an opposite direction. He felt as if Shawn were dancing with him. Dark could also hear him mumbling. He took the chance and positioned himself close enough to Shawn to hear what he was saying. The closer he got the more he felt the different energy coming from the person that stood before him. </p><p>In a hushed tone, he could barely make out the phrase “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…,” over and over.</p><p>“Shawn,” he asked, still unsure if it was truly Shawn. “Why are you sorry? Darling what’s wr-“ Dark didn’t get to finish his question when Shawn rapidly stood straight and extended his arm out towards Dark. He didn’t have much time to react when he was forced into the closest wall.</p><p>Shawn laughed sinisterly as he held Dark against the wall. Dark tried to break whatever hold was keeping him from moving. Feeling as if someone was holding him by his neck. </p><p>“Shawn? Shawn is that you?”</p><p>Shawn laughed again. Moving slowly and seductively closer to Dark with his hand still extended. </p><p>“Partly,” they answered, giving Dark a flirty wink. </p><p>It was then that Dark finally saw his face. The being in front of him looked like Shawn with minor but very evident differences. Their eyes appeared the same as Shawn’s but from one ink was starting to drip as well as from their neck. <br/>As if Shawn could feel where Dark’s eyes were lingering they touched under their eye lifting away ink. Looking at what was covering their fingers made them chuckle and shrug as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. </p><p>Struggling to speak Dark coughed, “Wh-who are you?” He clawed at the wall behind him trying to adjust himself in hopes of getting more air into his lungs. “What do you want,” he growled. </p><p>“Who am?” They looked off to the side as if pondering, “Hmm… who am I?” </p><p>Dark growled again desperately fighting against the force holding him but failing. </p><p>“So feisty. You get more from me if you just relax.” They purred in a seductive tone. <br/>With an effortless twisting of their waist Dark felt the force gripping his neck making his face turn and slam into the wall behind him with no mercy. With a loud crack Dark slid to the wall in a slump. Laughing maniacally, The Voice slinked their way toward Dark’s unmoving form. From the back of their mind Shawn was screaming.</p><p>‘You monster! You told me he wouldn’t get hurt!’ </p><p>The Voice rolled their eyes and scoffed, “Relax. He's fine.”</p><p>‘This wants part of our deal!’</p><p>“Neither was prolonging the first switch but you still did that.”</p><p>‘I was scared! In case you were unaware switching control isn’t something I didn’t know was possible.’</p><p>“You’ll get used to it. Now,” The Voice looked around the small office, “what should we do first?” </p><p>‘You need to revive Dark!’ </p><p>“And if I don’t?” </p><p>“So help me I will figure out a way to switch back without your help! I’ll suppress everything if that’s what it takes!”</p><p>The Voice looked down at Dark and took a moment to evaluate whether they should take Shawn’s threat seriously. Even though Shawn didn’t know much of what he could truly do The Voice did and they were not ready for him to try and fight back. </p><p>The Voice sighed, “Fine, I’ll help him out. Not that he needs it.”</p><p>‘What do you mean by that?’</p><p>“Do you really not sense his power? He’s carrying a lot of energy. It feels negative and broken but it's still something to be reckoned with if you stand in his way.”</p><p>‘If that were true how did I keep breaking his attempts of control? Also how did ya knock him out if hes so powerful?’</p><p>Rolling their eyes, “We are not to be messed with either.” Crouching down in front Dark on the floor they continued as they grabbed his jaw to get a better look at his face, “That's probably why he even bothered to stick around.” </p><p>‘DON’T TOUCH HIM!’</p><p>The Voice flinched and released their hold on Dark’s jaw. “Relax, laddie, I just wanted to look at him.” </p><p>‘Are you going to help him or not?’</p><p>“I’ll help him.” </p><p>Shawn didn’t like the way The Voice had said that. Thier words seemed to be dripping with venom but he could sense truth. Instead of presiding further he resumed quite.</p><p>The Voice leaned in close to Dark’s ear and began to hum. The melody was something Shawn hadn’t heard but it’s still felt familiar. Slowly they rose. Once they were fully standing they extended their arms out over Dark and mimicked as if they were holding strings. Through a haze that was forming as he felt more and more energy passing through the both of them and into the hands hovering over Dark. Awkwardly Darks body began to move and stand. The Voice twisted and moved Dark as if he were a puppet; lifting his arms dramatically high and low. They smiled mischievously as they made Dark’s hands mimic their own as they wrapped their hands around their throat. As their hands were about to squeeze Dark regained consciousness. </p><p>Their eyes met and Dark screamed causing The Voice to lose their focus and hold but only for a moment. Regaining focus The Voice had Dark back in their control and had him moving around causing him to fumble but never fall. </p><p>Confusion filled Dark’s mind. A hazy cloud filled his mind as he mirrored the movements of his puppeteer. The Voice eventually stopped playing with him and merely held him in place. They haze cleared and he finally realized what had been happening to him. </p><p>“Who are you?” He sneered. </p><p>Playfully The Voice pouted, “Don't you recognize me, Dark? I’m your companion.”</p><p>“Enough of your games! Release me and tell me who you are and what you have done with MY Shawn!”</p><p>With no warning the force he felt holding him vanished causing him to almost fall to the ground. He managed to catch himself and regain his composer. <br/>“Now tell me who you are and what you’ve done with Shawn,” he demanded. </p><p>His strong stern voice didn’t faze the one before him. With a straight face he replied in a hurt voice, “Am I not good enough for ya?”</p><p>Dark growled and grabbed The Voice by the throat, “Answer me, demon!” </p><p>“Must you be so ruff?” They purred. </p><p>Dark began to squeeze. The Voice was unfazed. Rolling their eyes they said, giving him a seductive smile, “You can do better than that…” </p><p>Dark released them and they fell to the floor on their hands and knees. Turning his back to the voice he questioned them.<br/>“You're the reason I couldn’t control him for very long?”</p><p>“Handsome, powerful, and smart. What a prize.” Coming up behind him The Voice frappes themselves over Dark’s shoulders. </p><p>“I am not yours to play with,” Dark shrugged his shoulders forcing The Voice to remove themselves as he stepped away from them. </p><p>“You could be.” </p><p>Dark turned quickly to face The Voice, “Listen to me when I say that I will never succumb to you. My heart belongs with Shawn. Mark my words I will find a way to get him back.” </p><p>“Very dramatic.” Their tone dropped with sarcasm as they waved their hands in the air. “Now if you don’t mind I’d like to explain to you what I explained to my host.”</p><p>“Host?”</p><p>“Yes, host. Now stop interrupting.”</p><p>Dark was taken aback. He had yet to come across anyone who could speak and stand up to him as they did. Crossing his arms over his chest he allowed The Voice to continue. </p><p>“I am Shawn. Or at least his suppressed side.” They fluttered their hands over their body. “I was able to surface thanks to Mr. Joey Drew and hes oh so idiotic deal.”</p><p>Dark wanted to ask what deal but he felt that The Voice would explain in due time. </p><p>“The pedestals in the break room held offerings given by each department. Joey has them do it to please The Creator he made the deal with. Shawn took it upon himself to make the offering for Heavenly Toys. He felt a deep need to do it.” The Voice walked over to Shawn’s desk and picked up a paint brush. They waved it in the air as if they were painting as they continued, “He had to convince several people into doing it but he got the job in the end.” </p><p>They tuned to Dark who was intently listening to them, they were pleased at his attention and smiled. “That need was the suppressed desire for attention.” He pointed the paintbrush in Dark’s direction, “You coming here allowed more suppressed emotions and desires to surface. Thanks for that by the way.” </p><p>“So you are the result of a deal gone wrong and suppressed desires and emotions?” Mentally Dark was doing his best to put the pieces of this very confusing situation together. </p><p>The Voice shrugged, “Pretty much. And before you ask, yes, Shawn is still around.” They tapped their head, “He’s been screaming at me to tell you that this entire time.” </p><p>They saw Dark’s eyes lit up at their words. His body even seemed to relax. The Voice was annoyed at that but didn’t bring it up. <br/>“When I’m in control I can still hear his voice and vice versa. We are two halves of one whole being.”  </p><p>“Can he hear and see me?” Dark asked.</p><p>The Voice just nodded as they placed the paintbrush behind their ear. <br/>“Now that we have all that straighten out we should probably figure a way out of here.”</p><p>As if on cue another loud crash echoed through the studio. </p><p>“You wanna leave?” Dark asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Don’t you?” The Voice countered.</p><p>“I suppose we could or…” Dark paused, hoping The Voice would come to the conclusion he had. </p><p>A devilish grin appears on The Voice’s face. “Do you think you are up to facing the ink demons terrorizing this studio?” </p><p>“I promised Shawn that we’d try to help anyone left alive and behind.”</p><p>“Yeah,” The Voice sighed, “he’s been screaming about that too. ‘Save the others’ blah blah blah.” </p><p>Dark couldn’t help but laugh at The Voice’s attempt of mimicking Shawn. Clearing his throat he apologized, remembering Shawn could still see and hear him. <br/>“Don’t you want to help the other?” </p><p>Nonchalantly The Voice answered, “I’ll tell you what I told him. Being an ink monster is better than being dead.” </p><p>Dark could see The Voice’s point but still wanted to keep his word to Shawn. In an attempt to get The Voice to go along with it he put it in a different way. “Don’t think you can handle them?” </p><p>The Voice was insulted. “Excuse me, did you forget that I had you flailing around like a puppet?” </p><p>“Then handling whatever ink monstrosity that’s out there should be no problem.” Dark hand managed to challenge The Voice. The two stared off, either one refusing to be the one to blink. Neither one flinched when another loud noise traveled through the studio. </p><p>The Voice grew frustrated, crossing their arms and looking away they gave in, “Fine, I’ll assist you in this pointless endeavor.” Rolling their eyes they walked towards the door. </p><p>“Look at it as a game, Sh- uh,” Dark’s pause caused The Voice to stop mid turn of the doorknob. </p><p>“Problem?”</p><p>“What should I call you?” He asked. </p><p>“Seriously?” The Voice laughed. </p><p>Dark didn’t move. </p><p>The Voice sigh and thought for a moment, “If you must call me something I prefer the name Nexis. Now come on, I’ve got dibs on Sammy.” </p><p>Pushing the door open it hit the wall with a loud bang, announcing to the studio that they were here. Dark watched as Nexis walked out into the hall and looked back to him. </p><p>“Coming?” They asked with a wink. </p><p>Dark chuckled to himself, rolling his neck from one side to the other. He walked out of Shawn’s office slowly following Nexis, “By all means, lead the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>